Hija de Humo y Huesos
by Kaede Yoshida
Summary: Lucy una estudiante de arte de 17 años vive en praga realiza los encargos de su padre adoptivo Igneel un monstruo quimérico que la adopto,Tan misterioso resulta ser Lucy para todos como para ella misma, De pronto empiezan a aparecer marcas de manos en las puertas señal del peligro que le avecina a Lucy, entonces conocera al guapo ángel Natsu al que Lucy esta unida, denle oportunida
1. Chapter 1 es imposible no asustarse

**Hola mina Kaede trae otra historia, primero que nada esta historia no me pertenece es de la gran autora Lainy Tailor (Waaaa como amo a esta mujer) quien nos trajo desde estados unidos un libro de romance y fantasía ame su libro que digo amara es uno de mis favoritos no es el más genial libro que eh visto lo amo**

**Por cierto, al igual que los personajes estos no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima Troll.**

**Otra cosa se que este le debería quedar a Juvia pero me gusta mas el Nalu que él Guvia bueno basta de charlas espero y les guste empecemos…**

* * *

><p><strong><em>1<em>**

**_ ES IMPOSIBLE ASUSTARSE_**

De camino a la escuela, sobre los adoquines acolchados por la nieve, Lucy no tuvo ningún mal presagio respecto a lo que le depararía el día. Parecía un lunes cualquiera, inocente excepto por su propia esencia de lunes, sin mencionar que era de enero. Hacía frío y aún no había amanecido —en el apogeo del invierno, el sol no salía hasta las ocho—, pero el ambiente era agradable. La incesante nevada y lo temprano de la hora otorgaban a Praga un aspecto fantasmal, como de ferrotipo, toda plateada y cubierta de bruma.

Por la calle que flanqueaba el río, los tranvías y los autobuses circulaban con el estruendo típico del siglo XXI; sin embargo, en las calles más tranquilas, la paz invernal evocaba otra época. La nieve, los adoquines, la luz espectral, las propias pisadas de Lucy y el humo de su taza de café, ella sola y abstraída en pensamientos mundanos: la escuela, tareas pendientes. Y cuando algún sentimiento doloroso se inmiscuía en sus pensamientos, desechaba la amargura con resolución, dispuesta a olvidarlo todo.

Sostenía la taza de café con una mano y con la otra mantenía cerrado el abrigo. De su hombro colgaba un portafolio de dibujo y sobre su pelo —largo, suelto y de color rubio con mechón en la parte derecha de un azul eléctrico— se había formado un encaje de copos de nieve.

Era un día cualquiera.

Pero algo ocurrió.

Un gruñido, unas pisadas atropelladas y alguien que la agarraba por detrás, sujetándola con fuerza contra un robusto pecho masculino, a la vez que unas manos le arrancaban la bufanda y unos dientes —dientes— rozaban su cuello.

La estaba mordiendo.

Su atacante la estaba mordiendo.

Con fastidio, trató de desembarazarse de él sin derramar el café, pero no pudo evitar que parte se vertiera sobre la nieve sucia.

—Por Dios, Loke, quítate de encima —dijo bruscamente, volviéndose hacia su ex novio.

La tenue luz de la farola iluminaba el bello rostro del muchacho. Una belleza estúpida, pensó Lucy, y le apartó de un empujón. Una cara estúpida.

— ¿Cómo has sabido que era yo? —preguntó él.

—Siempre eres tú. Y nunca funciona.

Loke se ganaba la vida ocultándose detrás de cualquier cosa para aparecer después por sorpresa, y le frustraba no provocar en Lucy ni el más mínimo sobresalto.

—Es imposible asustarte —se quejó haciendo el mohín que creía irresistible.

Hasta hacía poco, ella habría sucumbido a aquel gesto. Se habría alzado de puntillas para rozar con la lengua su labio inferior fruncido, de forma suave y lánguida, antes de tomarlo entre los dientes, juguetear con él y abandonarse a un beso que la derretiría como miel al sol.

Pero aquellos días quedaban ya muy lejanos.

—Tal vez no des miedo —sugirió Lucy y retomó su camino.

Loke la alcanzó y empezó a caminar a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Sí doy miedo. ¿El gruñido? ¿El mordisco? A cualquier persona normal le habría dado un infarto. Menos a ti, que parece que no tienes sangre en las venas —al notar que le ignoraba, añadió—: Rogue y yo hemos ideado una nueva visita por la ciudad. Recorrido vampírico por el casco antiguo. Los turistas se volverán locos.

Seguro que sí, pensó Lucy. Los turistas pagaban bastante por las «visitas fantasmagóricas» de Loke, que consistían en recorrer el laberinto de callejuelas de Praga en la más absoluta oscuridad, deteniéndose en supuestos escenarios de asesinatos donde, ocultos tras las puertas, los esperaban «fantasmas» que aparecían de repente y les arrancaban gritos aterrorizados. Ella misma había interpretado en varias ocasiones a un fantasma, con una cabeza ensangrentada en la mano y gimiendo mientras los alaridos de los turistas se transformaban en risas. Había sido divertido.

La relación con Loke había sido divertida. Pero ya no.

—Buena suerte —le deseó con voz inexpresiva y mirando hacia delante.

—Podrías formar parte del reparto —continuó Loke.

—No.

—Serías una vampiresa sexy.

—No.

—Seducirías a los hombres…

—No.

—Y podrías ponerte tu capa…

Lucy se puso tensa.

Dulcemente, Loke trató de sonsacarle:

—Todavía la tienes, ¿verdad, cariño? Esa prenda de seda negra sobre tu piel blanca es lo más hermoso que he visto jamás.

—Cállate —murmuró Lucy entre dientes, y se detuvo en el centro de la plaza Maltese. Dios mío, pensó. Lo estúpida que había sido al enamorarse de aquel atractivo actorzuelo, al disfrazarse para él, al regalarle recuerdos como aquel. Increíblemente estúpida.

Solitariamente estúpida.

Loke alzó la mano para retirarle un copo de nieve de las pestañas, pero ella gruñó:

—Como me toques, te tiro el café a la cara.

Él retiró la mano.

—Tranquila, fierecilla. ¿Cuándo dejarás de pelear conmigo? Te dije que lo sentía.

—Pues siéntelo, pero en otra parte.

Hablaban en checo, ella con un acento adquirido tan perfecto como el nativo de él.

Loke suspiró, irritado porque Lucy se negaba aún a admitir sus disculpas. Eso no aparecía en su guión.

—Vamos —dijo tratando de convencerla. Su voz era al mismo tiempo áspera y suave, como la mezcla de lija y terciopelo de un cantante de blues—. Tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Destinados. Lucy esperaba sinceramente que si su «destino» se encontraba ligado a alguien, no fuera a Loke. Le miró, el atractivo Loke, cuya sonrisa solía actuar sobre ella como una llamada, atrayéndola a su lado. Aquellos brazos donde todo parecía maravilloso, como si allí los colores y las sensaciones adquirieran intensidad. Aquellos brazos que, como había descubierto, eran un destino popular, al que acudían otras chicas cuando ella no estaba.

—Ofrécele a Aries el papel de vampiresa —dijo—. Se lo sabe de memoria.

Loke pareció dolido.

—No quiero a Aries. Te quiero a ti.

—Lo siento, pero yo no soy una opción.

—No digas eso —respondió él tratando de cogerle la mano.

Lucy retrocedió, empujada por una punzada de dolor que surgía a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse distante. No merece la pena, se aseguró a sí misma. Ni lo más mínimo.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que me estás acosando?

—Yo no te estoy acosando. Da la casualidad de que voy en esta misma dirección.

—Claro —refunfuñó Lucy.

Apenas faltaban unos portales para llegar a su escuela. El Liceo de Arte de Bohemia era una institución privada que se encontraba en un palacio barroco de muros rosados. Durante la ocupación nazi, dos jóvenes nacionalistas checos habían degollado en aquel edificio a un comandante de la Gestapo y garabateado con su sangre la palabra libertad. Un acto de rebeldía efímero y valiente antes de ser capturados y empalados en los remates de la puerta del patio. Ahora los estudiantes se arremolinaban en torno a aquella misma puerta, fumando o esperando a sus compañeros. Pero Loke no era un estudiante —tenía veinte años, era mayor que Lucy—, y ella no recordaba haberle visto jamás fuera de la cama antes del mediodía.

— ¿Cómo estás levantado a estas horas?

—Tengo un nuevo trabajo —respondió él—. Empiezo temprano.

— ¿Vas a hacer rutas vampíricas matutinas?

—No. Es otra cosa. Una especie de… exhibición —en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa. Se estaba deleitando. Quería que le preguntara cuál era ese nuevo trabajo.

Pero Lucy no estaba dispuesta a satisfacerle.

—Diviértete —dijo con perfecto desinterés, y comenzó a alejarse.

— ¿No quieres saber de qué se trata? —gritó Loke. Seguía sonriendo, podía notarlo en su voz.

—No me interesa —respondió Lucy, y franqueó la puerta.

Sin embargo, debería haberlo preguntado.

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio lo se va poco a poco pero les juró que les encatara w bueno subire los otros dos capítulos más al rato así que espero sus Reviews si les agrado la historia mina nos vemos..<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Una especie de exhibición

mina el segundo capítulo espero y les guste...

* * *

><p><strong>2 UNA ESPECIE DE EXHIBICIÓN.<strong>

.

.

.

Los lunes, los miércoles y los viernes, la primera clase de Lucy era dibujo del natural. Cuando entró en el estudio, su amiga Juvia ya estaba allí y había colocado dos caballetes frente a la tarima del modelo. Lucy descargó la carpeta de su hombro, se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda y comentó:

—Me han acosado.

Su amiga arqueó una ceja con la maestría que poseía para ese tipo de gestos, y que tanta envidia provocaba en Lucy. Ella no lograba mover las suyas de forma independiente, lo que restaba intensidad a sus expresiones de desconfianza y desdén.

Juvia transmitía ambos sentimientos a la perfección, pero en este caso se trataba de un movimiento más sutil, de mera curiosidad.

—No me digas que el zopenco ha tratado de asustarte otra vez.

—Está pasando por una fase vampírica. Me mordió el cuello.

—Vaya con los actores —refunfuñó Juvia—. Lo que deberías hacer es defenderte de ese fracasado con un Taser. Para que aprenda a no ir por ahí saltando encima de la gente.

—No tengo una pistola de esas —Lucy no añadió que tampoco la necesitaba; era perfectamente capaz de defenderse sin electricidad. Había recibido una educación muy especial.

—Pues consigue una. De verdad. El mal comportamiento debe ser castigado. Y además, sería divertido. ¿No crees? Siempre he querido disparar una. ¡Zas! —Juvia se agitó como si sufriera convulsiones.

Lucy sacudió la cabeza.

—De eso nada, pequeña salvaje, no creo que fuera divertido. Eres terrible.

—Yo no soy terrible. Loke sí. Dime que no tengo que recordártelo —Juvia clavó la mirada en Lucy—. Prométeme que no estás ni siquiera considerando perdonarle.

—Te lo prometo —afirmó Lucy—. Solo intento que él lo crea.

Loke no concebía que una chica decidiera renunciar a sus encantos. Y ella no había hecho más que reforzar su vanidad durante los meses que había durado su relación, mirándole con ojos soñadores, entregándole… ¿todo? Lucy pensaba que sus actuales intentos de cortejarla eran mero fruto del orgullo, para demostrarse a sí mismo que podía conseguir lo que quisiera. Que las decisiones las tomaba él.

Quizá Juvia tuviera razón. Tal vez debería electrocutarle.

—Cuaderno de bocetos —ordenó Juvia extendiendo la mano como el cirujano que solicita un escalpelo.

La mejor amiga de Lucy era tan autoritaria superaba el 1.60 cuando se calzaba sus botas de plataforma. Lucy medía 1,70, aunque parecía más alta, igual que las bailarinas, con sus delicados cuellos y extremidades esbeltas. Su complexión se asemejaba mucho a la de una bailarina, pero no así su estilo. Pocas bailarinas llevan el pelo rubio con un mechón azul brillante o un rosario de tatuajes por el cuerpo, y Lucy lucía ambos.

Al sacar el cuaderno de bocetos y entregárselo a su amiga, los únicos tatuajes que quedaron a la vista fueron los de sus muñecas; una sola palabra, a modo de brazalete, en cada una: historia y real.

Cuando Juvia tomó el cuaderno, otros dos estudiantes, Pavel y Dina, se acercaron rápidamente para escudriñar por encima de su hombro. Los cuadernos de Lucy eran objeto de culto en la escuela, y cada día pasaban de mano en mano para ser admirados. Este, el número 92 de una serie que abarcaba toda su vida, estaba sujeto con gomas y, tan pronto como Juvia las retiró, se abrió de golpe. Las páginas estaban tan cubiertas de yeso y pintura que las tapas apenas podían contenerlas. En aquel abanico de hojas surgieron los personajes habituales de Lucy, profundamente extraños y representados con maestría.

Allí estaba Polyuska, serpiente de cintura para abajo y mujer de cintura para arriba, con los pechos turgentes y desnudos de las tallas del Kama Sutra, la capucha y los colmillos de una cobra y un rostro bondadoso.

Grandine, con cuello de jirafa y encorvado con su lupa de joyero incrustada en su ojo entrecerrado.

Happy, con pico de loro, ojos humanos y una cascada de rizos anaranjados que escapaban del pañuelo que le cubría la cabeza. Esta vez aparecía con una bandeja de fruta y una jarra de vino.

Y por supuesto, Igneel, la estrella de sus dibujos. Lo había representado con Happy posado en uno de sus enormes cuernos de carnero. En las historias fantásticas que Lucy relataba en sus cuadernos, Igneel comerciaba con deseos. En ocasiones, lo apodaba el «Traficante de Deseos», en otras, simplemente el «Gruñón».

Lucy dibujaba aquellas criaturas desde que era pequeña, y sus amigos solían hablar de ellas como si fueran reales.

—¿Qué ha hecho Igneel este fin de semana? —preguntó Juvia.

—Lo habitual —respondió Lucy—. Comprar dientes a asesinos. Ayer un repugnante furtivo somalí le llevó dientes de cocodrilo del Nilo, pero el muy idiota trató de robar a Igneel y estuvo a punto de morir estrangulado por su collar de serpiente. Tiene suerte de seguir vivo.

Juvia encontró la escena ilustrada en las últimas páginas dibujadas del cuaderno: el somalí, con los ojos desencajados y una delgadísima serpiente comprimiéndole la garganta como la soga de un garrote. Lucy le había explicado que para entrar en la tienda de Igneel, los humanos debían acceder a colocarse una de las serpientes de Polyuska en torno al cuello. De aquel modo, resultaba sencillo atajar cualquier maniobra sospechosa (por estrangulación, que no siempre era mortal, o, en caso necesario, con una mordedura en la garganta, que sí lo era).

—Estás como una cabra, ¿cómo te inventas todo esto? —preguntó Juvia con asombro y envidia.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que lo invente? No dejo de repetirte que es real.

—Ya, y tu pelo crece con ese color de forma natural, ¿no?

—Claro que sí —afirmó Lucy pasando su largo mechón azulado entre sus dedos.

—Ya, lo que tú digas.

Lucy se encogió de hombros y recogió su cabellera en un enmarañado moño, que se sujetó a la nuca con un pincel. Su mechón azul crecía realmente de aquel color, tan azul como el ultramarino recién salido del tubo de pintura, pero lo afirmaba con un toque de ironía, como si fuera algo absurdo. Con el paso del tiempo, había descubierto que bastaba una sonrisa lánguida para que su sinceridad pasara desapercibida. Resultaba más sencillo que recordar un montón de mentiras, así que quedó integrado en su forma de ser: Lucy, la chica con sonrisa irónica y desbordante imaginación.

En realidad, todas aquellas locuras no nacían de su imaginación, sino de su propia vida —el pelo azul, Igneel y todo lo demás—.

Juvia alargó el cuaderno a Pavel y comenzó a pasar las hojas de su enorme bloc de dibujo en busca de una hoja en blanco.

—¿Quién posará hoy?

—Seguramente Wiktor —respondió Lucy—. Hace bastante que no le tenemos de modelo.

—Lo sé. Y espero que se haya muerto.

—¡Juvia!

—¿Qué? Es un vejestorio. Sería lo mismo dibujar un esqueleto que a ese decrépito saco de huesos.

Disponían de unos doce modelos, masculinos, femeninos y de edades y complexiones diversas, que se turnaban a lo largo del curso. Abarcaban desde la corpulenta señora Acuario, cuyas carnes se asemejaban más a un paisaje que a una figura, hasta la frágil Shelia, con su cintura de avispa, la preferida por los chicos de la clase. El viejo Wiktor era el que menos agradaba a Juvia, que afirmaba tener pesadillas cada vez que debía dibujarlo.

—Parece una momia sin vendas —se estremeció—. Dime si mirar a un viejo desnudo es una forma adecuada de empezar el día.

—Mejor que ser atacada por un vampiro —replicó Lucy.

De hecho, a Lucy no le importaba dibujar a Wiktor, por una razón concreta: era tan miope que nunca establecía contacto visual con los estudiantes, lo que suponía una ventaja. A pesar de los años que llevaba dibujando desnudos, todavía la perturbaba esbozar a un modelo joven y encontrar sus ojos clavados en ella al levantar la mirada después de realizar un estudio de su pene —un estudio necesario; no se podía dejar la zona en blanco sin más—. Muchas veces, al notar que las mejillas le ardían, Lucy se había ocultado tras el caballete.

Aunque aquellas situaciones no tardarían en quedar reducidas a insignificancias, comparadas con la mortificación que le aguardaba.

Estaba afilando el lápiz con una cuchilla de afeitar cuando Juvia exclamó con voz extraña y disgustada:

—¡Dios mío, Lucy!

Supo lo que ocurría antes incluso de alzar la vista.

Una exhibición, había dicho él. Qué inteligente. Levantó los ojos del lapicero y vio a Loke, de pie junto a la profesora Fiala. Iba descalzo y vestido con una bata, y con su larga cabellera dorada, minutos antes revuelta por el viento y cubierta de brillantes copos de nieve, recogida en una coleta. Su rostro mostraba una perfecta combinación de rasgos eslavos y líneas sensuales: pómulos que parecían torneados por un cortador de diamantes, y labios que invitaban a rozarlos con la yema de los dedos para comprobar si tenían tacto de terciopelo. Lucy sabía que así era. Estúpidos labios.

Un aluvión de susurros invadió la estancia. Un modelo nuevo, Dios mío, qué guapo…

Un comentario destacó entre el resto:

—¿No es el novio de Lucy?

Ex, deseó replicar ella con brusquedad. Absolutamente ex.

—Creo que sí. Mírale…

Lucy estaba mirándole, con la expresión congelada en lo que deseaba fuera una máscara de tranquilidad impenetrable. No te ruborices, se ordenó a sí misma. No te ruborices. Loke le devolvió la mirada con ojos perezosos y divertidos, y una sonrisa que le dibujaba un hoyuelo en una de las mejillas. Y, cuando estuvo seguro de contar con su atención, le guiñó un ojo con descaro.

Un estallido de risitas envolvió a Lucy.

—Maldito bastardo… —musitó Juvia.

Loke se subió a la tarima del modelo, miró directamente a Lucy mientras se desataba el cinturón y, sin retirar los ojos de ella, se quitó la bata. Entonces apareció, delante de toda la clase, el cuerpo de su ex novio, increíblemente bello y desnudo como el David de Miguel Ángel. Y sobre su pecho, justo encima del corazón, un nuevo tatuaje.

Una elaborada L en cursiva.

De nuevo se escucharon risas ahogadas. Los estudiantes no sabían a quién mirar, si a Lucy o a Loke, y dirigían los ojos de uno a otro, esperando que estallara el conflicto.

—¡Silencio! —ordenó consternada la señora Fiala, sin dejar de dar palmadas hasta que se sofocaron las risitas.

En ese momento, Lucy sintió cómo el rubor encendía su cara. No pudo evitarlo. El calor le invadió primero el pecho y el cuello, y luego todo el rostro. Loke no dejaba de mirarla y, cuando percibió la reacción de Lucy, la satisfacción marcó aún más el hoyuelo de su mejilla.

—Loke, por favor, posturas de un minuto —solicitó Acuario.

Loke adoptó la primera postura y fue cambiándola, como correspondía a ese tipo de ejercicio dinámico: torso girado, músculos tensos, extremidades estiradas simulando acción. El objetivo de estos primeros bocetos era trabajar el movimiento y las líneas sueltas, y Loke aprovechó la oportunidad para exhibirse. Lucy pensó que no se escuchaban muchos lápices rascando el papel. ¿Estarían las demás chicas de la clase tan estúpidamente embelesadas como ella?

Bajó la cabeza, tomó el lápiz afilado —imaginando otros usos a los que le encantaría dedicarlo— y comenzó a dibujar. Líneas rápidas y fluidas y todos los bocetos en una sola página, solapados para dar la sensación de una ilustración de danza.

Loke se movía con elegancia y, como había dedicado tanto tiempo a contemplarse en el espejo, sabía utilizar su cuerpo para impresionar. Era una herramienta más del actor, como él mismo habría afirmado, igual que la voz. Loke era un actor pésimo —por eso se ganaba la vida organizando visitas turísticas fantasmagóricas y participando en alguna producción de bajo presupuesto de Fausto—, pero resultaba un modelo magnífico. Lucy lo sabía bien, ya que le había dibujado en numerosas ocasiones.

Desde el primer momento que le vio… expuesto…, le había recordado una pintura de Miguel Ángel. Al contrario de algunos artistas renacentistas que preferían modelos delgados y amanerados, Miguel Ángel optó por mineros de hombros robustos a los que, de alguna manera, consiguió representar con sensualidad y elegancia. Así era Loke: sensual y elegante.

Y embustero. Y narcisista. Y, sinceramente, algo tonto.

—¡Lucy! —Cuchicheó Chelia, una estudiante británica, tratando de llamar su atención con insistencia—. ¿Es él?

Lucy la ignoró y siguió dibujando como si no ocurriera nada excepcional. Otro día más de clase. ¿Y el hoyuelo insolente en la mejilla del modelo, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima? Trató de sobreponerse a ello lo mejor que pudo.

Cuando el timbre señaló el descanso de la clase, Loke recogió con parsimonia la bata y se la puso. Loke esperaba que no se atreviera a pasear por el estudio a sus anchas. Quédate donde estás, le suplicó mentalmente. Pero no le hizo caso, y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Oye, zopenco —le espetó a—. ¡Cuánta modestia!

Loke ignoró el comentario y preguntó a Lucy:

—¿Te gusta mi nuevo tatuaje?

Los demás compañeros se habían levantado para salir del aula, pero, en vez de dispersarse para fumar un cigarrillo o acudir al baño, se mantuvieron a una distancia que les permitiera escuchar la conversación.

—Claro —aseguró Lucy con voz suave—. L de Loke, ¿no?

—Qué graciosa. Sabes de sobra lo que significa.

—Déjame que piense —caviló adoptando la postura de El pensador—. Existe una sola persona a la que quieres realmente, y su nombre empieza por K. Pero se me ocurre un lugar más adecuado que el corazón para colocar esa letra —cogió el lápiz y, en su último boceto de Loke, escribió una L sobre su trasero de escultura clásica.

Juvia soltó una carcajada y Loke tensó la mandíbula. Como la mayoría de los vanidosos, odiaba convertirse en objeto de burla.

—Yo no soy el único que lleva un tatuaje, ¿verdad, Lucy? —dijo él—. ¿Te lo ha enseñado? —le preguntó a Juvia.

Esta dirigió a su amiga un suspicaz arqueo de cejas.

—No sé a cuál te refieres —mintió Lucy sin inmutarse—. Tengo un montón de tatuajes.

Para demostrarlo no exhibió las palabras historia y real de sus muñecas, ni la serpiente enroscada en torno a su tobillo, ni ninguna de las otras obras de arte que se ocultaban en su cuerpo, sino que colocó las manos abiertas delante de su cara. En el centro de cada palma había un ojo perfilado con tinta color índigo, lo que convertía sus manos en hamsas, esos antiguos amuletos contra el mal de ojo. Los tatuajes en las palmas de las manos suelen perder intensidad con el tiempo, pero los de Lucy se mantenían intactos. Estos ojos la acompañaban desde siempre y, por lo que sabía de su origen, podría haber nacido con ellos.

—Esos no —replicó Loke—. Me refiero al que tienes justo encima del corazón, con la palabra Loke.

—Yo no tengo un tatuaje así —respondió con aparente contrariedad, y desabrochó los botones superiores de su jersey. Debajo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes, que bajó unos reveladores centímetros para demostrar que no había ningún tatuaje sobre su pecho. En esa parte del cuerpo su piel era blanquísima.

Loke parpadeó sorprendido.

—Pero ¿cómo lo has hecho?

—Ven conmigo.

Juvia cogió a Lucy de la mano y la arrastró. Al pasar entre los caballetes, todos los ojos se clavaron en ella con curiosidad.

—Lucy ¿habéis roto? —susurró Chelia en inglés.

Lucy levantó la mano con gesto imperioso y la obligó a callar, antes de sacar a Lucy del estudio y empujarla hasta el baño de las chicas. Allí, con las cejas aún arqueadas, le preguntó:

—¿Qué demonios ha significado eso?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Que a qué me refiero? Prácticamente te has desnudado delante de él.

—No exageres.

—No importa. ¿Y qué era eso de un tatuaje sobre el corazón?

—Tú misma lo has visto, no tengo ningún tatuaje en el pecho.

Lucy prefirió omitir que dicho tatuaje sí había existido; prefería fingir que nunca había sido tan estúpida. Además, habría resultado difícil explicar cómo se había deshecho de él.

—Bueno, mejor. Solo te faltaba tener el nombre de ese idiota grabado en el cuerpo. ¿Has visto su comportamiento? ¿Piensa que pavoneándose de ese modo vas a salir corriendo detrás de él?

—Así es —afirmó Lucy—. Esa es su idea de un gesto romántico.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es comentarle a Fiala que es un acosador, y le echará de una patada en el culo.

Lucy había considerado esa opción, pero negó con la cabeza. Estaba segura de que encontraría una forma más adecuada de sacar a Loke de su clase y de su vida, ya que disponía de medios que la mayoría de la gente no poseía. Pensaría en algo.

—A pesar de todo, no resulta ningún sacrificio dibujarlo —Juvia se acercó al espejo y retiró los mechones de pelo negro que caían sobre su frente—. Eso hay que admitirlo.

—Sí. Es una pena que sea tan imbécil.

—Un enorme y estúpido gilipollas —añadió Juvia.

—Un caraculo con boca y patas.

—Caraculo —rió Juvia—. Me gusta.

De repente, una idea asaltó a Lucy, y una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa iluminó su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Juvia al percibir el gesto.

—Nada. Es mejor que volvamos.

—¿Estás segura? No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro que sí.

Loke había disfrutado de toda la satisfacción que obtendría de su pequeño ardid. Ahora le tocaba a Lucy. De vuelta al estudio, acarició el collar multicolor de varias vueltas que rodeaba su cuello, elaborado con lo que parecían cuentas africanas. Sin embargo, eran más que eso, no mucho más, pero suficiente para los planes de Lucy.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo espero y les gutsara y pues nos vemos en el otro... subire hasta el capítulo 9 así que a leer...<p>

Siguinte capítulo..

3-Caraculo...


	3. Chapter 3 Caraculo

**3**

** CARACULO**

La profesora Fiala pidió a Loke que adoptara una postura reclinada para el resto de la clase, y él se tendió sobre el diván de un modo que, sin ser lujurioso, resultaba bastante sugerente, con las rodillas dobladas algo en exceso y una sonrisa sensual. Esta vez no surgieron risitas ahogadas, pero Loke imaginó una oleada de calor en el ambiente, como si las chicas de la clase —y al menos uno de los chicos— necesitaran abanicarse. Sin embargo, ella no sucumbió y, cuando Loke la escrutó tras sus lánguidas pestañas, sostuvo su mirada sin vacilar.

Inició el boceto empleando su mejor técnica y pensó que como su relación había comenzado con un dibujo, resultaba adecuado que acabara con otro.

La primera vez que le vio estaba sentada a dos mesas de la suya en el bar Mostachos. Lucía un retorcido bigote de truhán, algo que ahora parecía premonitorio, pero después de todo se trataba del bar Mostachos

Él estaba bebiendo con sus amigos y Lucy, incapaz de alejar sus ojos de él, le había retratado. Siempre estaba dibujando, no solo a Igneel y las demás criaturas de su vida secreta, sino también escenas y personas de su entorno cotidiano. Halconeros y músicos callejeros, curas ortodoxos con barbas hasta la cintura, algún chico guapo.

Normalmente se alejaba con el dibujo sin que sus modelos se percataran, pero esta vez el chico guapo percibió su mirada, y lo siguiente que vio fue su sonrisa bajo el bigote postizo, mientras se acercaba. ¡Qué halagado se había sentido con aquel retrato! Mostró el dibujo a sus amigos, la tomó de la mano para animarla a sentarse con ellos y mantuvo sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella incluso después de que se acomodara en la mesa. Así comenzó todo: ella idolatrando su belleza, y él deleitándose con ello. Y así fue más o menos como continuó.

Por supuesto, Loke también le había dicho que era hermosa, sin parar. De hecho, si no hubiera sido atractiva, no se habría acercado a hablar con ella, pues no era exactamente de los que buscaban la belleza interior. Lucy era, sencillamente, encantadora. Piel de nata, preciosas piernas, pelo largo rubio con un mechón azul, ojos de estrella de cine mudo, movimientos como versos de un poema y sonrisa de esfinge. Su rostro, además de bello, estaba lleno de vida, tenía la mirada luminosa y alegre, y ladeaba la cabeza igual que un pájaro, con los labios juntos y una danza en sus ojos marrones que sugería algo secreto y misterioso.

Lucy era misteriosa. Aparentemente no tenía familia, nunca hablaba de sí misma y era una experta en eludir preguntas —por lo que sus amigos sabían de su vida, podía haber surgido de la cabeza de Zeus—. Además, era una caja de sorpresas. Sus bolsillos estaban siempre repletos de objetos curiosos: antiguas monedas de bronce, dientes, tigres de jade del tamaño de la uña de un pulgar. Podía revelar, mientras regateaba por unas gafas de sol con un vendedor ambulante africano, que hablaba yoruba con fluidez. En cierta ocasión, Loke descubrió al desnudarla que llevaba un cuchillo escondido en una bota. A todo esto había que añadir el hecho de que nada la asustaba y, por supuesto, las cicatrices de su abdomen: tres marcas brillantes que solo podían ser heridas de bala.

—¿Quién eres? —le había preguntado algunas veces Loke, cautivado, y ella respondía con nostalgia:

—Realmente no lo sé.

Porque en verdad lo desconocía.

Ahora dibujaba con rapidez, sin rehuir los ojos de Loke al pasear la mirada arriba y abajo, entre el modelo y el papel. Quería contemplar su cara.

Deseaba ver el momento en el que su expresión cambiara.

Solo cuando hubo capturado su postura levantó la mano izquierda hacia las cuentas del collar, y continuó dibujando con la derecha. Cogió uno de los abalorios entre el pulgar y el índice, y lo mantuvo agarrado.

Luego pidió un deseo.

Fue un deseo muy pequeño, ya que aquellas cuentas no eran más que scuppies. Al igual que el dinero, los deseos tenían diversos valores, y los scuppies equivalían a simples peniques. Incluso menos valiosos que los peniques, pues, al contrario que las monedas, los deseos no se podían acumular. Sumando peniques se conseguían dólares; sin embargo, los scuppies seguían siendo meros scuppies; una hilera de ellos, como su collar, no conseguía un deseo mayor, solamente un montón de deseos pequeños, casi inútiles.

Deseos para provocar, por ejemplo, picores.

Lucy deseó que Loke notara picor, y la cuenta se desvaneció entre sus dedos; una vez utilizadas, desaparecían. Nunca había pedido ese tipo de deseo, así que, para asegurarse de que funcionaba, comenzó con una parte del cuerpo que no resultara vergonzoso rascarse: el codo. Con seguridad e indiferencia, Loke lo rozó contra un cojín, sin apenas variar la postura. Lucy sonrió para sus adentros y siguió dibujando.

Instantes después, tomó otra cuenta entre los dedos y deseó que esta vez le picara la nariz. La cuenta desapareció, el collar se acortó de manera imperceptible y el rostro de Loke se estremeció. Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, pero al final hubo de rendirse para frotarse la nariz con el dorso de la mano, rápidamente, antes de recuperar la pose. Lucy notó que el rostro de Loke había perdido aquella expresión insinuante y se mordió el labio para evitar que su sonrisa se ampliara.

Querido Loke, pensó, no deberías haber venido. Habría sido mejor que te quedaras en la cama.

El siguiente ataque lo dirigió al oculto lugar de su malvado plan, y en el momento de lanzarlo fijó la mirada en los ojos de Loke. Su frente adquirió una tensión repentina y ella ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, como preguntando «¿Sucede algo, cariño?».

Era esa clase de picor que no podía aliviarse en público. Loke palideció, movió las caderas y luchó por mantenerse quieto. Lucy le concedió un breve respiro y continuó dibujando. Pero tan pronto como él empezó a relajarse y… cuando estaba desprevenido… atacó de nuevo y, al ver cómo la cara de Loke se tornaba rígida, hubo de sofocar una carcajada.

Otra cuenta se desvaneció entre sus dedos.

Y luego otra.

Esta, pensó, no es solo por lo de hoy, sino por todo lo demás. Por aquella pena que aún sentía como un puñetazo en el estómago cada vez que la atacaba, tan vívida como si fuera reciente, en momentos impredecibles. Por las mentiras ocultas tras sonrisas y los recuerdos que no podía olvidar. Por la vergüenza de haber sido tan ingenua.

Por la terrible sensación de regresar a la soledad tras un periodo de indulto —algo así como enfundarse un bañador húmedo, pegajoso y desagradable—.

Y esta, pensó Lucy sin sonreír ya, por lo irrecuperable. Por su virginidad.

No había esperado arrepentirse, y en un primer momento no lo hizo. El acto en sí no resultó ni decepcionante ni mágico, simplemente una relación más íntima. Un secreto compartido.

O, al menos, eso había creído ella.

—Te encuentro diferente, Lucy —había comentado Josef, el amigo de Loke, cuando volvió a verla—. ¿Estás… radiante?

Con una mezcla de vergüenza y petulancia en el rostro, Loke le había golpeado en el hombro para que se callara, y Loke supo que se lo había contado. Incluso a las chicas, que habían fruncido sus labios color rubí en actitud cómplice. Cuando Aries —con la que más tarde la engañaría— comentó con seriedad que las capas se estaban poniendo de moda otra vez, Lucy se ruborizó ligeramente y apartó la mirada, como única señal del reconocimiento de su error.

Lucy no se lo había contado ni siquiera a Juvia; al principio porque se trataba de una vivencia que solo les pertenecía a Lucy y a ella, y luego por vergüenza. Se lo había ocultado a todo el mundo; sin embargo, Igneel, del modo inescrutable que tenía de saber cosas, lo había adivinado y había aprovechado la oportunidad para darle una extraña charla.

Eso sí había resultado interesante. La voz del Traficante de Deseos era tan profunda que parecía la sombra de un sonido: una sonoridad oscura que se acercaba a los registros más graves.

—No conozco muchas reglas para regir la vida —había afirmado—. Pero te enseñaré una muy sencilla. No metas en tu cuerpo cosas innecesarias. Nada de venenos ni productos químicos, tampoco gases, tabaco o alcohol, ningún objeto afilado ni agujas prescindibles (drogas o tatuajes) y, por supuesto…, ningún pene innecesario.

—¿Penes innecesarios? —había repetido Lucy, encantada con la expresión a pesar de su dolor—. ¿Existe alguno que sea necesario?

—Cuando aparezca el adecuado, lo sabrás —había añadido Igneel—. Deja de desperdiciar tu vida, niña. Espera a que llegue el amor.

—El amor —su alegría se evaporó, pues había pensado que aquello era amor.

—Llegará, y lo reconocerás —había prometido Igneel, y ella deseó con fuerza poder creerlo. Tenía cientos de años, ¿no? Lucy nunca había imaginado a Igneel enamorado (al mirarlo, no parecía un candidato idóneo), pero esperaba que en su larga vida hubiera acumulado cierta experiencia, y que no se equivocara respecto a ella.

La punta del lápiz se rompió bajo la enorme presión que Lucy ejercía sobre el dibujo, y en ese instante una explosión de ira se transformó en una ráfaga de picores que redujeron su collar a una gargantilla y lanzaron a Loke fuera de la tarima. Lucy soltó el collar y le miró. Ya estaba junto a la puerta, todavía desnudo y con la bata en la mano, y se apresuró a salir para encontrar rápidamente un lugar donde aliviar su humillante sufrimiento.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y los estudiantes se quedaron perplejos, con los ojos fijos en el diván vacío. La profesora Fiala lanzó una mirada a la puerta por encima de las gafas, y Lucy se sintió avergonzada.

Tal vez había sido demasiado.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese imbécil? —preguntó Juvia.

—Ni idea —respondió Lucy bajando los ojos hacia el dibujo.

En el papel aparecía Loke con toda su sensualidad y elegancia, como esperando la llegada de su amante. Podría haber sido un buen dibujo, pero lo había estropeado. Poco a poco las líneas se habían ido oscureciendo, perdiendo sutileza, hasta terminar en un caótico garabateo que emborronaba su… pene innecesario. Se preguntó qué pensaría Igneel de ella ahora. Siempre la estaba reprendiendo por su uso imprudente de los deseos —el último, el que había provocado que las cejas de Aries sé espesaran por la noche hasta parecer orugas y crecieran de nuevo nada más depilarlas—.

—Algunas mujeres han perecido en la hoguera por menos que eso, Lucy —le había recordado Igneel.

Por suerte, pensó, no estamos en la Edad Media.

* * *

><p>Siguiente capítulo..<p>

4. LA COCINA ENVENEDADA...


	4. Chapter 4 La cocina envenenada

**4 **

**LA COCINA ENVENENADA**

—¿Un veneno? —preguntó Juvia al salir por la puerta.

—¿Hace falta preguntar? —respondió Lucy—. Me muero de hambre.

Agacharon la cabeza para protegerse el rostro del viento helado y se dirigieron hacia el río.

Las calles de Praga parecían una fantasía apenas alterada por el siglo XXI, ni por el XX ni el XIX. Era una ciudad de alquimistas y soñadores, por cuyos adoquines medievales habían deambulado golems, místicos y ejércitos invasores. Los edificios, de gran altura y pintados en luminosos tonos vara de oro, carmín y azul pálido, lucían escayolas de estilo rococó y tejados de un rojo uniforme. Las cúpulas barrocas tenían el suave color verde del bronce antiguo, y los chapiteles góticos se elevaban hacia el cielo dispuestos a empalar ángeles caídos. El viento transportaba recuerdos de magia, revolución y violines, y las calles adoquinadas serpenteaban como riachuelos. Había muchachos con pelucas de Mozart que anunciaban en las esquinas conciertos de música de cámara, y marionetas colgadas de las ventanas que otorgaban a la ciudad el aspecto de un teatrillo con titiriteros ocultos tras una cortina de terciopelo.

Y sobre todo ello, en lo alto de la colina, se alzaba el castillo con su angulosa silueta, como cubierta de espinas. Por la noche estaba iluminado, bañado por un resplandor inquietante. Aquella tarde el cielo se encontraba cubierto de nubes bajas cargadas de nieve, que formaban halos en torno a las farolas.

Bajando por el arroyo del Diablo se llegaba a La Cocina Envenenada, un lugar difícil de encontrar por casualidad; era necesario saber que estaba allí, y franquear un arco de piedra que daba acceso a un cementerio vallado, tras el que se hallaban las ventanas iluminadas del café.

Por desgracia, los turistas ya no debían confiar en la suerte para descubrirlo, pues la última edición de una guía de viajes había desvelado su ubicación al mundo:

En este lugar existió un priorato medieval cuya iglesia se incendió hace unos trescientos años; sin embargo, las celdas de los monjes se conservan y han sido transformadas en el café más extraño que pueda imaginarse, repleto de estatuas clásicas ataviadas con máscaras antigás de la Primera Guerra Mundial recopiladas por el propietario del local. Cuenta una leyenda que, en la Edad Media, el cocinero del priorato se volvió loco y asesinó a todos los monjes con un perol de goulash envenenado, de ahí el nombre tan macabro del café y su plato estrella: goulash, por supuesto. Adelante, siéntese en un sofá de terciopelo y apoye los pies sobre un ataúd. Las calaveras colocadas detrás de la barra tal vez pertenezcan a los monjes asesinados, o no…

... y, durante los últimos seis meses, no habían dejado de asomar la cabeza a través del arco mochileros en busca de algún rincón morboso de Praga sobre el que escribir en sus postales.

Aquella tarde, sin embargo, las chicas encontraron el local tranquilo. En un rincón, había una pareja de extranjeros que fotografiaba a sus hijos con unas máscaras antigás puestas, y varios hombres bebían acodados en la barra, pero la mayoría de las mesas —ataúdes flanqueados por sofás bajos de terciopelo— estaban libres. Había estatuas romanas por todas partes: dioses y ninfas a tamaño natural sin brazos ni alas, y en el centro de la estancia, una réplica del gigantesco Marco Aurelio a caballo de la colina Capitolina.

—Qué bien, Pestilencia está libre —exclamó Lucy, y se dirigió hacia la escultura.

Tanto el gigantesco emperador como su montura lucían la correspondiente máscara antigás, como todas las estatuas del bar. A Lucy siempre le había recordado al cuarto jinete del Apocalipsis, La Peste, sembrando la enfermedad con su brazo extendido. La mesa preferida de las chicas estaba situada a su sombra, donde podían disfrutar de intimidad y de una perspectiva del bar —a través de las patas del caballo— que les permitía observar si entraba alguien interesante.

Dejaron las carpetas y colgaron los abrigos en los dedos de piedra de Marco

Hacía dos años y medio que frecuentaban ese café, desde que tenían quince años y empezaron a estudiar en el Liceo. En aquella época, Lucy acababa de llegar a Praga y no conocía a nadie. También hacía poco que había adquirido el checo (por medio de un deseo, no estudiándolo; Lucy coleccionaba idiomas y era lo que Igneel le regalaba siempre por su cumpleaños) y todavía lo sentía extraño en el paladar, como el sabor de una nueva especia.

Antes había estudiado en un internado inglés, y aunque podía expresarse con un perfecto acento británico, había mantenido la entonación estadounidense que había aprendido cuando era pequeña, así que sus compañeros de clase siempre pensaron que procedía de aquel país. A decir verdad, no poseía ninguna nacionalidad. Su documentación era falsa, al igual que todos sus acentos —excepto uno, el de su lengua materna, que no era de origen humano—.

Juvia era checa, y descendía de una antigua familia de fabricantes de marionetas de la ciudad de Ceský Krumlov, una pequeña joya situada al sur de Bohemia. Su hermano mayor había escandalizado a la familia alistándose en el ejército, pero Juvia llevaba las marionetas en la sangre y había decidido continuar con la tradición familiar. Al igual que Lucy, no conocía a nadie más en la escuela, pero el azar quiso que al inicio del primer trimestre las emparejaran para pintar un mural en una escuela infantil del barrio. Durante una semana, habían pasado las tardes subidas a una escalera, y, al terminar la jornada, solían visitar La Cocina Envenenada. Allí fue donde se fraguó su amistad, y cuando el mural estuvo terminado, el propietario les encargó una escena de esqueletos sentados en inodoros para el baño del café. Como pago, las invitaría a cenar durante todo un mes, confiando en que continuarían acudiendo al bar, y dos años después, así era.

Pidieron goulash y se lo comieron mientras charlaban sobre el ardid de Loke, los pelos de la nariz del profesor de química —que, según Juvia, eran suficientemente largos para trenzarlos— e ideas para sus proyectos semestrales. La conversación no tardó en centrarse en el guapo violinista que acababa de unirse a la orquesta del Teatro de Marionetas de Praga.

—Tiene novia —se lamentó Juvia

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Siempre está mandando mensajes de texto en los descansos.

—¿Y esas son tus pruebas? Un tanto endebles. Tal vez esté librando una cruzada secreta contra el mal, y envía furiosos mensajes en clave a su némesis —sugirió Lucy.

—Sí. Seguramente es eso. Gracias.

—Solo estoy sugiriendo que podría haber un motivo distinto al de la novia. De todas formas, ¿desde cuándo eres tímida? ¡Habla con él!

—¿Y qué le digo? ¿Estupenda interpretación, guaperas?

—Por qué no.

Juvia resopló. Trabajaba los fines de semana como ayudante de los titiriteros del teatro y se había quedado prendada del violinista unas semanas antes de Navidad. Por lo general solía manejar bien ese tipo de situaciones, pero a aquel chico no se atrevía siquiera a dirigirle la palabra.

—Seguramente piense que soy una niña —replicó—. Ni te imaginas lo que es tener la estatura de un mocoso.

—O de una marioneta —comentó Lucy sin sentir ninguna lástima. Para ella, la altura de Juvia era perfecta, como si fuera un hada que encuentras en el bosque y deseas guardar en tu bolsillo. Pero en el caso de su amiga, el hada parecía estar rabiosa, y mordía.

—Ante todos ustedes: Juvia, la maravillosa marioneta humana. Miren cómo baila —Juvia imitó posturas de ballet con los brazos, como si fuera una marioneta.

Inspirada, Lucy exclamó:

—¡Oye! Se me ha ocurrido algo estupendo para tu proyecto: construir un titiritero gigante y que tú seas la marioneta. ¿Qué te parece? Podrías diseñarlo para que cuando tú te muevas sea como, no sé, un teatrillo al revés. ¿Hay alguien que haya hecho esto antes? ¿Tú eres la marioneta, y bailas gracias a los hilos, pero en realidad son tus movimientos los que desplazan las manos del titiritero?

Juvia estaba llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca, y se detuvo en seco. Por la expresión soñadora de sus ojos, Lucy supo que estaba visualizando su idea.

Su amiga comentó:

—Sería una marioneta realmente grande.

—Yo podría maquillarte, como una pequeña marioneta de bailarina.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres regalarme la idea? Es tuya.

—Claro, yo no pienso construir una marioneta gigante. Toda para ti.

—Bueno, gracias. ¿Tienes ya algo pensado para tu proyecto?

Lucy no tenía nada. El semestre anterior había asistido a clase de diseño de vestuario, y había construido unas alas de ángel montadas sobre un arnés, con un sistema de poleas para poder subirlas y bajarlas. Totalmente desplegadas, le concedían una magnífica envergadura de tres metros y medio. Lucy se las había puesto para mostrárselas a Igneel, pero ni siquiera había logrado acercarse a él. Polyuska la había detenido en el vestíbulo y —¡la dulce Polyuska!— le había silbado, con la capucha de cobra abierta por completo, de un modo que Lucy solo había visto un par de veces en su vida. «¡Un ángel, la peor de las abominaciones! ¡Quítate eso! ¡Mi dulce niña, no soporto verte así!». Fue todo muy extraño. Ahora las alas estaban colgadas en el diminuto piso de Lucy, sobre su cama, ocupando toda una pared.

Este semestre necesitaba un tema para realizar una serie de cuadros, pero hasta el momento nada había hecho bullir su imaginación. Mientras cavilaba, escuchó el tintineo de las campanillas de la puerta. Entraron varios hombres, y tras ellos una sombra fugaz llamó la atención de Lucy. Tenía el tamaño y la forma de un cuervo, pero no era algo tan mundano.

Se trataba de Happy.

Lucy se levantó y lanzó una rápida mirada a su amiga. Juvia estaba bosquejando marionetas en su cuaderno y apenas respondió cuando Lucy se excusó. La sombra la siguió de camino al aseo, a poca altura e invisible.

El mensajero de Igneel tenía cuerpo y pico de cuervo, las alas membranosas de un murciélago y la lengua bífida. Parecía recién salido de un cuadro de El Bosco, y agarraba una nota firmemente entre sus patas. Cuando Lucy la cogió, vio que sus pequeñas garras, afiladas como cuchillos, habían perforado el papel.

Desdobló la nota y leyó el mensaje, para lo que necesitó únicamente dos segundos, ya que solo decía: «Recado que requiere atención inmediata. Ven».

—Nunca dice por favor —le comentó a Happy. La criatura ladeó la cabeza igual que un cuervo, como preguntando: «¿Vienes?».

—Claro que voy —afirmó Lucy—. ¿No lo hago siempre?

Un instante después le dijo a Juvia:

—Tengo que irme.

—¿Cómo? —Juvia levantó la vista del cuaderno de bocetos—. ¿Y el postre? —sobre el ataúd descansaban dos platos de strudel de manzana y té.

—Maldita sea —se quejó Lucy—. No puedo. Tengo que hacer un recado.

—Tú y tus recados. ¿Qué te ha surgido así, tan de repente?

Miró el teléfono de Lucy, que estaba sobre el ataúd, y comprobó que no había recibido ninguna llamada.

—Cosas —respondió Lucy.

Juvia no insistió, ya que sabía por experiencia que no recibiría ninguna explicación.

Lucy tenía cosas que hacer. En ocasiones la mantenían ocupada unas horas; en otras, desaparecía durante días y regresaba cansada y con el pelo alborotado, tal vez pálida, tal vez quemada por el sol, o cojeando, o quizás con la marca de un mordisco, y una vez con una fiebre abrasadora que resultó ser malaria.

—Pero ¿dónde has cogido una enfermedad tropical? —le había preguntado Juvia, a lo que Lucy había respondido:

—Ni idea. ¿Tal vez en el tranvía? El otro día una anciana me estornudó directamente en la cara.

—Así no se pilla la malaria.

—Ya lo sé. De todas formas, fue algo muy grosero. Estoy pensando en conseguir una moto para no tener que montar en el tranvía nunca más.

Y la discusión terminó ahí. Ser amigo de Lucy implicaba cierta resignación a no saber realmente quién era ella. Juvia suspiró y añadió:

—Perfecto. Dos strudels para mí. Si engordo, será culpa tuya.

Lucy abandonó La Cocina Envenenada, precedida por la sombra de una criatura con aspecto de cuervo que franqueó la puerta con rapidez.

* * *

><p>Siguiente capítulo..<p>

5. OTRA PARTE...


	5. Chapter 5 Otra parte

5

OTRA PARTE

Happy remontó el vuelo y se alejó aleteando. Lucy lo observó, mientras deseaba poder seguirlo, y se preguntó cuál sería la magnitud del deseo necesario para dotarla con la capacidad de volar.

Uno mucho más poderoso de lo que jamás podría conseguir.

Igneel no se mostraba mezquino con los scuppies. Le permitía rellenar su collar tantas veces como quisiera con cuentas guardadas en tazas de té desconchadas, y los recados que realizaba para él se los pagaba con shings de bronce. Un shing equivalía a un deseo mayor, y podía conseguir más que un scuppy —buen ejemplo de ello fueron las cejas de oruga de Aries, así como eliminar el tatuaje de Lucy y conseguir su mechon azulado—; sin embargo, nunca había caído en sus manos un deseo que pudiera realizar verdadera magia. Nunca lo conseguiría, a menos que se lo ganara, y sabía demasiado bien cómo obtenían los humanos esos deseos. Principalmente, cazando, asaltando tumbas y asesinando.

Ah, y había otra manera más: una curiosa forma de automutilación que requería unas tenazas y un profundo convencimiento.

No era como en los libros de cuentos. No había brujas disfrazadas de ancianas merodeando por los cruces de caminos y esperando recompensar a los viajeros que compartieran su comida. Los genios no salían de las lámparas, y no existían peces parlanchines que concedieran deseos a cambio de salvar su vida. Solo había un lugar en el mundo donde los seres humanos podían conseguir sus deseos: la tienda de Igneel, y él solo aceptaba un tipo de moneda. No había que pagar oro, resolver acertijos o mostrar bondad, ni ninguna otra tontería de los cuentos de hadas, y no, tampoco se trataba de entregar el alma. Era más extraño que todo eso.

Igneel cobraba su precio en dientes.

Su destino era una puerta de servicio situada en la parte trasera de uno de aquellos edificios. Aquella sencilla puerta metálica no parecía especial, y de hecho no lo era. Si se abría desde fuera, daba acceso a una lavandería mohosa. Pero Lucy no la abrió. Golpeó con los nudillos y esperó, porque cuando la puerta se abría desde dentro, tenía la capacidad de conducir a un lugar bastante distinto.

La puerta se movió y apareció Polyuska, con el mismo aspecto que mostraba en los cuadernos de bocetos de Lucy, como una diosa serpiente en un templo antiguo. Su cuerpo enroscado permanecía oculto en las sombras de un pequeño vestíbulo.

—Bendiciones, querida.

—Bendiciones —respondió Lucy con cariño, y la besó en la mejilla—. ¿Ha regresado Happy?

—Así es —afirmó Polyuska—, y parecía un témpano de hielo sobre mi hombro. Vamos, entra. En tu ciudad hace demasiado frío.

La guardiana del umbral invitó a Lucy a entrar, cerró la puerta tras ella y ambas se quedaron solas en un espacio del tamaño de un armario. El acceso exterior del vestíbulo debía quedar sellado antes de abrir el interior, del mismo modo que las puertas de seguridad de los aviarios, que evitan que los pájaros se escapen. Solo que, en este caso, no se trataba de aves.

—¿Qué tal el día, cariño?

Polyuska llevaba media docena de serpientes repartidas por el cuerpo: en los brazos, deslizándose por su cabello y una en torno a su delgada cintura, como el cinturón de una bailarina de danza del vientre. Todo el que quería entrar debía acceder a colocarse una de aquellas serpientes alrededor del cuello antes de que la puerta interior se abriera. Como es de suponer, todos excepto Karou. Ella era el único ser humano que accedía a la tienda sin un collar de serpiente. Era de confianza. Después de todo, había crecido en aquel lugar.

—No veas qué día —suspiró Lucy—. No te vas a creer lo que ha hecho Loke. Se ha presentado como modelo en mi clase de dibujo.

Por supuesto, Polyuska nunca había visto a Loke los cuadernos de bocetos de Lucy. La diferencia radicaba en que mientras Loke pensaba que Polyuska y sus pechos perfectos habían surgido de la imaginación de Lucy, Polyuska sabía que Loke era real.

Polyuska y Lily mostraban la misma admiración por los cuadernos de dibujo de Lucy que sus amigos humanos, pero por una razón distinta. Disfrutaban contemplando escenas corrientes: turistas apiñados bajo paraguas, muchachas en balcones, niños jugando en el parque. E Polyuska mostraba especial fascinación por los desnudos. Para ella, el cuerpo humano —uniforme y sin mezclas con otras especies— representaba una oportunidad desaprovechada. Siempre estaba examinando a Lucy y haciendo comentarios como: «Te quedarían fenomenal unos cuernos, cariño» o «Serías una serpiente encantadora», del mismo modo que un ser humano te podría sugerir un nuevo corte de pelo o un tono de pintalabios.

Los ojos de Polyuska se encendieron de furia.

—¿Quieres decir que fue a tu escuela? ¡Ese maldito pastel de roedor! ¿Le dibujaste? Enséñamelo —indignada o no, nunca perdía la oportunidad de contemplar a Loke desnudo.

Lucy sacó su cuaderno y lo abrió.

—Has garabateado sobre la mejor parte —se quejó.

—Te lo aseguro, no es para tanto.

Polyuska se cubrió la boca con la mano y soltó una risita, al tiempo que la puerta de la tienda se abría con un chirrido, permitiéndoles la entrada. Lucy franqueó el umbral y, como siempre, sintió una ligera sensación de náusea al realizar la transición.

Acababa de abandonar Praga.

Aunque había crecido en la tienda de Igneel, aún no comprendía dónde se encontraba, solo que se podía acceder desde puertas repartidas por todo el mundo y que conducían hasta aquel mismo lugar. Cuando era niña, solía preguntar a Igneel cuál era la ubicación exacta del «aquí», pero solo recibía una brusca respuesta: «En otra parte».

A Igneel no le entusiasmaban las preguntas.

Dondequiera que estuviera ubicada, la tienda, una estancia sin ventanas y abarrotada de estanterías, parecía el vertedero del ratoncito Pérez —siempre que este traficara con dientes de todas las especies—. Dientes de víbora, colmillos, molares de elefante mellados, enormes incisivos anaranjados de roedores exóticos de la selva, todos ellos guardados en tarros y arcones de boticario, enfilados en hileras colgadas de ganchos, y precintados en cientos de botes que sonaban como maracas.

El techo era abovedado, como el de una cripta, y entre las sombras correteaban pequeñas criaturas que arañaban la piedra con sus diminutas garras. Al igual que Happy, eran seres híbridos de distintas especies: escorpión y ratón, gecónido y cangrejo, escarabajo y rata. En los rincones húmedos alrededor de los desagües había caracoles con cabeza de rana o toro, y por el aire, los omnipresentes colibríes con alas de polilla que se arremolinaban en torno a los faroles y emitían al aletear un crujido semejante al de una cadena de cobre.

En una esquina se hallaba Grandine inclinado sobre su trabajo, con su largo y desgarbado cuello curvo como una herradura mientras limpiaba los dientes y los ribeteaba de oro antes de ensartarlos con cuerdas de tripa. Un traqueteo surgió del rincón de la cocina, el dominio de Lily.

Y hacia la izquierda, tras un enorme escritorio de roble, se hallaba el mismísimo Igneel. Happy descansaba en su lugar de costumbre, el cuerno derecho de su dueño, y extendidas sobre la mesa había bandejas con dientes y pequeños cofres con piedras preciosas. Igneel los estaba engarzando y no levantó la vista.

—Lucy —dijo—. Creí haber escrito «misión que requiere atención inmediata».

—Por eso he venido inmediatamente.

—Has tardado… —consultó su reloj de bolsillo— cuarenta minutos.

—He tenido que atravesar la ciudad. Si quieres que me desplace más deprisa, dame alas, y entonces vendré echando una carrera a Happy. O dame un gavriel, y yo misma desearé poder volar.

Un gavriel era el segundo deseo más poderoso, sin duda suficiente para conceder la capacidad de volar. Sin distraerse de su trabajo, Igneel replicó:

—No creo que una chica voladora pasara desapercibida en tu ciudad.

—Eso es fácil de resolver —respondió Lucy—. Dame dos gavriels, y pediré también invisibilidad.

Igneel levantó la vista. Tenía ojos de cocodrilo, de un color dorado lúteo y alargadas pupilas verticales, y por su expresión no parecía contento. Lucy tenía la certeza de que no le entregaría ningún gavriel, así que no los pedía movida por la esperanza de conseguirlos, sino porque la queja de Igneel era totalmente injusta. ¿No había acudido corriendo tan pronto como él la había llamado?

—¿Podría confiar en ti si te diera esos gavriels? —inquirió él.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Sintió que Igneel la estaba evaluando, como si repasara mentalmente los deseos que había pedido.

Mechón azul: frívolo.

Desaparición de granos: vanidoso.

Apagar el interruptor de la luz para no tener que levantarse de la cama: perezoso.

Igneel comentó:

—Tu collar se ha reducido bastante. ¿Has tenido un día complicado?

Lucy se apresuró a cubrirlo con la mano, pero era demasiado tarde.

—¿Tienes que darte cuenta de todo?

Sin duda, aquel viejo diablo había descubierto, de algún modo, el uso exacto que había dado a aquellos scuppies y lo estaba añadiendo a su lista mental.

Provocar picores en lugares comprometidos a su ex novio: vengativo.

—Tal mezquindad es indigna de ti, Lucy.

—Se lo merecía —replicó olvidando la vergüenza previa. Como había afirmado Juvia, el mal comportamiento debía ser castigado. Lucy añadió—: Además, tú nunca preguntas a tus traficantes a qué van a dedicar sus deseos, y estoy segura de que los utilizan para fines mucho peores que provocar picores.

—Desearía que fueras mejor que ellos —respondió Igneel.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que no lo soy?

Entre los traficantes de dientes que acudían a la tienda se incluían, con escasas excepciones, los peores especímenes que el género humano podía ofrecer. Igneel contaba con un reducido número de fieles colaboradores que no revolvían las tripas a Lucy —como aquella traficante de diamantes jubilada que había simulado ser su abuela en varias ocasiones para matricularla en las escuelas—; sin embargo, la mayoría de ellos eran personajes repugnantes y desalmados con restos de sangre bajo las uñas. Asesinaban, mutilaban y llevaban unas tenazas en el bolsillo para arrancar los dientes a los muertos, y en ocasiones, a los vivos. Lucy los aborrecía, y estaba segura de ser mejor que ellos.

—Demuéstramelo, utilizando los deseos para buenos fines —le dijo Igneel.

Molesta, Lucy le espetó:

—¿Quién eres tú para exigirme buenos actos? —y señaló el collar que Igneel agarraba con firmeza entre las garras. Dientes de cocodrilo, aportados seguramente por el somalí, colmillos de lobo, molares de caballo y cuentas de hematites—. Me pregunto cuántos animales han muerto hoy en el mundo por tu culpa. Sin mencionar a las personas.

Polyuska ahogó un grito de sorpresa y Lucy supo que debería callarse, pero su boca no dejaba de moverse.

—No, de verdad. Tú negocias con asesinos, pero no tienes que contemplar los cadáveres que dejan a su paso. Tú permaneces aquí, como un trol…

—Lucy —dijo Igneel.

—Sin embargo, yo los he visto, montones de muertos con las bocas ensangrentadas. Aquellas chicas con las bocas llenas de sangre. No podré olvidarlas en toda mi vida. Y todo para qué. ¿Qué haces con esos dientes? Si al menos me lo contaras, tal vez podría comprenderlo. Debe de haber alguna razón…

—Lucy—repitió Igneel. No fue necesario que le mandara callar, su voz transmitía aquella orden con suficiente claridad, pero además se levantó de golpe de la silla.

Lucy cerró la boca.

En ocasiones, quizás la mayoría, olvidaba mirar a Igneel. Le resultaba tan familiar que cuando lo tenía delante, no veía una bestia, sino la criatura que, por razones desconocidas, la había criado desde que era un bebé, y con cierta ternura. Aun así, a veces la dejaba sin habla, como cuando empleaba aquel tono de voz que se deslizaba como un siseo hasta lo más profundo de su mente, para descubrirle la verdadera y terrible naturaleza de aquel ser.

Igneel era un monstruo. Ellos se denominaban a sí mismos «quimeras».

Los brazos y el robusto torso eran las únicas partes humanas del cuerpo de Igneel, aunque estaban cubiertas por un tejido con más aspecto de cuero que de piel. Sus fuertes pectorales aparecían surcados de antiguas cicatrices, uno de los pezones había desaparecido por completo y en los hombros y la espalda mostraba más heridas: un entramado de arrugados dibujos en blanco. De cintura para abajo era otra cosa. Las piernas, cubiertas de pelo color dorado suave, se tensaban con músculos leoninos, pero, en vez de terminar en las zarpas almohadilladas de un felino, acababan en unos siniestros pies con garras que podían ser de lagarto o quizás, aventuró Lucy, de dragón.

Y luego estaba la cabeza, que se asemejaba a la de un carnero, pero sin pelo y con el mismo cuero duro que cubría el resto de su cuerpo. Tenía escamas en torno a la achatada nariz ovina y ojos de reptil, además de unos gigantescos y amarillentos cuernos de carnero que se enroscaban a ambos lados del cráneo.

Colgadas de una cadena, portaba varias lupas de joyero cuyas oscuras monturas de color dorado constituían el único ornamento de su persona, sin mencionar el otro objeto que rodeaba su cuello, sin brillo alguno que atrajera la mirada. Era un viejo hueso de la suerte que descansaba sobre su garganta. Lucy ignoraba por qué lo llevaba y solo sabía que tenía prohibido tocarlo, lo que había incrementado su deseo de hacerlo. Cuando era un bebé y Igneel la mecía en sus rodillas, alzaba las manos para agarrarlo, pero él reaccionaba con rapidez. Lucy solo había logrado rozarlo con la punta de los dedos.

Ahora que había crecido, su comportamiento se había vuelto más decoroso, aunque en ocasiones todavía deseaba ansiosamente coger aquel colgante. No en aquel momento, por supuesto. Intimidada por la brusca reacción de Igneel , sintió que su rebeldía se atenuaba. Dio un paso atrás y preguntó, con voz apagada:

—Entonces, ¿cuál es ese recado urgente? ¿Dónde necesitas que vaya?

Igneel le lanzó un maletín repleto de billetes de varios colores, que resultaron ser euros. Un montón de euros.

—París —respondió Igneel—. Diviértete.

* * *

><p>Siguiente capítulo..<p>

6. EL ÁNGEL DE LA EXTINCIÓN...


	6. Chapter 6 El ángel de la extinción

**_6 _**

**_EL ÁNGEL DE LA EXTINCIÓN_**

¿Divertirse?

—Sí, claro —refunfuñó Lucy esa misma noche, mientras arrastraba ciento cuarenta kilos de marfil de contrabando por las escaleras del metro de París—. Esto es realmente divertido.

Tras abandonar la tienda de Igneel, Polyuska la había acompañado hasta la misma puerta por la que había entrado, pero al salir no estaba de vuelta en Praga. Se encontraba en París, así de fácil.

Cada vez que franqueaba aquel portal, un estremecimiento recorría todo su cuerpo. La puerta daba acceso a docenas de ciudades, y Lucy las había visitado todas, para hacer algún recado como aquel y en ocasiones por placer. Igneel le permitía ir a dibujar a cualquier punto del planeta donde no hubiera guerra, y cuando deseaba comer mangos, le abría la puerta hacia la India, a condición de que trajera algunos también para él. Incluso había conseguido que la dejara organizar expediciones de compras a bazares exóticos y al mercadillo del propio París para amueblar su piso.

Adondequiera que acudiera, cuando la puerta se cerraba tras ella, desaparecía su conexión con la tienda. La magia solo existía en aquel otro lugar —en Otra Parte, como ella solía decir— y no podía conjurarse desde este lado. Nadie podía entrar en la tienda por la fuerza. Lo único que se conseguía era franquear una puerta terrenal que no conducía a donde se esperaba.

Incluso Lucy dependía de la voluntad de Igneel para ser admitida. En ocasiones no se lo había permitido, por mucho que hubiera llamado; sin embargo, nunca la había abandonado al otro lado durante una misión, y esperaba que jamás lo hiciera.

El recado resultó ser acudir a una subasta del mercado negro en un almacén a las afueras de París. Lucy había asistido a varias, y eran siempre iguales. Solo se aceptaba dinero en metálico, por supuesto, y acudían personajes diversos de los bajos fondos, como dictadores exiliados y capos del crimen con pretensiones culturales. Los objetos subastados eran un baturrillo de piezas robadas de museos: un dibujo de Chagall, la úvula disecada de algún santo decapitado, un par de colmillos de un elefante africano adulto.

Sí. Un par de colmillos de un elefante africano adulto. Lucy suspiró al verlos. Igneel no le había especificado lo que debía buscar, solo que lo identificaría sin problema, y así fue. Vaya, iba a resultar divertido acarrearlos en transporte público.

Al contrario que los demás postores, ella no disponía de un gran coche negro que la esperara a la salida, ni de un par de guardaespaldas que se encargaran del trabajo pesado. Solo tenía una hilera de scuppies y su encanto, lo que no resultó suficiente para convencer a un taxista de que transportara aquellos colmillos de elefante de dos metros en la parte trasera de su vehículo. Así que, a regañadientes, Lucy tuvo que arrastrarlos seis manzanas hasta la estación de metro más cercana, bajarlos por las escaleras y pasarlos por los torniquetes. Iban envueltos en una lona pegada con cinta adhesiva, y cuando un músico callejero bajó su violín para preguntarle: «Oye, encanto, ¿qué llevas ahí?», ella respondió: «Los músicos, siempre haciendo preguntas», y siguió tirando de su carga.

Sin duda, podría haber sido peor, y a menudo lo era. Igneel la enviaba a algunos lugares espantosos en busca de dientes. Tras el incidente de San Petersburgo, mientras se recuperaba de un disparo, le había preguntado:

—¿Realmente mi vida vale tan poco para ti?

En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió. Si Igneel estimaba tan poco su vida, no quería que se lo confirmara. A pesar de sus defectos, era la única familia que conocía, junto a Polyuska, Grandine y Lily. Y si la consideraba únicamente una especie de esclava prescindible, prefería no saberlo.

Su respuesta no había confirmado ni desechado su temor.

—¿Tu vida? ¿Te refieres a tu cuerpo? El cuerpo es una mera envoltura, Lucy. El alma es otra cosa y, por lo que sé, la tuya no se encuentra en peligro inminente.

—¿Una envoltura? —no le agradaba pensar en su cuerpo como un recubrimiento, algo que los demás pudieran abrir y revolver, de donde fuera posible retirar pedazos como cupones de descuento.

—Supuse que tú pensabas lo mismo —le había dicho él—. Al ver la forma en que garabateas sobre tu piel. Igneel no aprobaba sus tatuajes, lo que resultaba gracioso teniendo en cuenta que él había sido responsable de los primeros que tuvo, los ojos en las palmas de sus manos. Al menos, Lucy sospechaba que habían sido obra suya, aunque no estaba segura, ya que Igneel era incapaz de contestar las preguntas más básicas.

—Como quieras —había respondido ella con un suspiro de aflicción.

Se sentía realmente afligida. Recibir un disparo duele, no cabe duda. Por supuesto, no podía aducir que Igneel la hubiera empujado hacia el peligro sin la preparación necesaria. Se había ocupado de que recibiera clases de artes marciales desde muy pequeña. Nunca se lo había revelado a sus amigos —no era un asunto del que alardear, como le había enseñado su sensei—, y ellos se habrían sorprendido al saber que aquellos gráciles giros y desplazamientos iban ligados a la capacidad de matar. Letal o no, había tenido la desgracia de descubrir las limitaciones del karate frente a las armas de fuego.

Se había recuperado rápidamente gracias a un ungüento de olor acre, y sospechaba que también a la magia; sin embargo, su audacia juvenil se debilitó, y ahora se enfrentaba a las misiones con más inquietud.

El tren llegó a la estación y ella forcejeó con su carga para introducirla en el vagón, tratando de no pensar demasiado en su contenido, o en la magnífica vida que había quedado truncada en algún lugar de África, seguramente hacía mucho tiempo. Aquellos colmillos eran enormes, y Lucy sabía que en la actualidad rara vez alcanzaban ese tamaño —los cazadores furtivos eran responsables de ello—. Al abatir a los ejemplares más grandes, habían alterado la reserva genética del elefante. Era nauseabundo, y allí estaba ella, colaborando con aquel negocio sangriento, transportando de contrabando restos de especies protegidas en el maldito metro de París.

El semestre anterior, cuando había fabricado aquellas alas, se había concedido a sí misma el sobrenombre de Ángel de la Extinción, algo totalmente adecuado. Las alas estaban cubiertas con plumas reales que había «tomado prestadas» de la tienda de Igneel —cientos de plumas que le habían llevado los traficantes a lo largo de los años—. Solía jugar con ellas de pequeña, antes de comprender que los pájaros a los que pertenecían habían muerto por ellas; especies enteras empujadas hacia la extinción.

Durante un tiempo había sido una niña inocente que jugaba con plumas en el suelo de la guarida de un diablo. Sin embargo, aquella inocencia había desaparecido, y no sabía cómo enfrentarse a ello. Su vida se componía de magia, vergüenza, secretos y un vacío profundo y persistente en el centro de su ser, donde sin duda faltaba algo.

Lucy se sentía acosada por la idea de estar incompleta. Desconocía el significado de aquel sentimiento, pero la acompañaba desde siempre una sensación parecida a la de haber olvidado algo. En cierta ocasión, cuando era pequeña, había tratado de describírsela a Polyuska:

—Es como si estuvieras en la cocina y supieras que has entrado por alguna razón, pero la has olvidado, sin importar lo que fuera.

—¿Y es así como te sientes? —preguntó Polyuska con el ceño fruncido.

—Todo el tiempo.

Polyuska solo la había estrechado entre sus brazos y acariciado el pelo —todavía de su color natural, casi negro—, añadiendo con poca convicción:

—Estoy segura de que no es nada, cariño. Intenta no preocuparte.

De acuerdo.

Bien. Subir los colmillos por los escalones del metro resultó mucho más duro que arrastrarlos escaleras abajo, y al alcanzar el último peldaño, Lucy se sentía agotada, sudaba bajo el abrigo y estaba tremendamente malhumorada. El portal se hallaba a dos manzanas de distancia, conectado a la entrada del pequeño almacén de una sinagoga, y cuando al fin llegó hasta él, encontró a dos rabinos enfrascados en una conversación justo delante de la puerta.

—Perfecto —masculló.

Pasó delante de ellos y se apoyó contra una puerta de hierro que quedaba oculta, para esperar mientras discutían en tono místico sobre cierto acto de vandalismo. Cuando por fin se marcharon, Lucy arrastró los colmillos hasta la pequeña puerta y llamó. Como siempre hacía mientras esperaba frente al portal de algún callejón en cualquier parte del mundo, imaginó que se quedaba atrapada.

Algunas veces, Polyuska tardaba largos minutos en acudir a la puerta, y todas y cada una de las veces, Lucy consideraba la posibilidad de que quizá no se abriera. Siempre sentía aquella punzada de miedo a quedarse atrapada, no solo durante la noche, sino para siempre. Aquella perspectiva le desvelaba su propia vulnerabilidad. Si un día la puerta no se abriera, se quedaría totalmente sola.

La espera se alargaba. Reclinada de forma cansina contra el marco de la puerta, Lucy percibió algo extraño y se enderezó. Sobre la puerta había una enorme y negra huella de mano. Algo que no habría resultado tan insólito, de no ser porque parecía quemada sobre la madera. Quemada, pero con la silueta perfectamente delineada. Este debía de ser el tema de conversación de los rabinos. Recorrió la huella con las yemas de los dedos y se dio cuenta de que estaba incrustada en la puerta, lo que le permitió colocar su mano dentro, aunque empequeñecida por el tamaño de aquella. Al retirarla, quedó cubierta por una fina ceniza. Perpleja, se limpió los dedos.

¿Con qué estaba hecha aquella huella? ¿Con un hierro de marcar cuidadosamente moldeado? Algunas veces, los traficantes de Igneel señalaban los portales para encontrarlos en sus siguientes visitas, pero solían utilizar simples trazos de pintura o una X grabada con un cuchillo. Esto era demasiado sofisticado para ellos.

La puerta se abrió con un crujido, y Lucy sintió un profundo alivio.

—¿Ha ido todo bien? —preguntó Polyuska.

Lucy introdujo los colmillos en el vestíbulo con gran esfuerzo; tuvo que colocarlos en ángulo para que entraran.

—Claro que sí —se desplomó contra la pared—. Si pudiera, arrastraría colmillos de elefante por París todas las noches, es un verdadero placer.

* * *

><p>Siguiente capítulo..<p>

7. HUELLAS DE MANOS NEGRAS..


	7. Chapter 7 Huellas de manos negras

**7**

**HUELLAS DE MANO NEGRAS**

En el transcurso de varios días, aparecieron profundas y negras huellas de mano en puertas de todo el mundo, todas ellas quemadas sobre la madera o el metal. Nairobi, Delhi, San Petersburgo, entre otras ciudades. Se trataba de un verdadero fenómeno. En El Cairo, el propietario de una tetería cubrió con pintura la marca de la puerta trasera de su local y descubrió, horas más tarde, que la huella había traspasado la pintura y aparecía tan negra como cuando la había descubierto.

Varias personas habían presenciado aquellos actos de vandalismo; sin embargo, nadie creía lo que afirmaban haber visto.

—Con la mano desnuda —relató un niño a su madre en Nueva York señalando a través de la ventana—. La colocó allí y empezó a brillar y a echar humo.

La madre suspiró y regresó a la cama. El niño tenía fama de mentiroso, así que mala suerte, porque aquella vez decía la verdad. Había visto a un hombre alto colocar la mano sobre una puerta y grabar su huella a fuego.

—La sombra del hombre estaba mal —añadió mientras su madre se retiraba—, no correspondía con su cuerpo.

Un turista borracho había contemplado una escena similar en Bangkok, aunque esta vez la huella la había dejado una mujer de belleza deslumbrante. Cautivado, decidió seguirla y observó cómo —según afirmaba— desaparecía volando.

—No tenía alas —relató a sus amigos—, pero su sombra sí.

—Sus ojos eran como el fuego —aseguró un anciano que había contemplado a uno de aquellos extraños seres desde el palomar de su tejado—. Y cuando se marchó volando llovieron chispas.

Lo mismo había sucedido en oscuros patios y callejones de Kuala Lumpur, Estambul, San Francisco y París. Atractivos hombres y mujeres con sombras distorsionadas aparecían y grababan las huellas de sus manos en las puertas, para desvanecerse a continuación en el cielo, dejando tras de sí ráfagas de calor producidas por el movimiento de unas alas invisibles. Aquí y allá caían algunas plumas como penachos de fuego blanco, que se convertían en ceniza tan pronto como tocaban el suelo. En Delhi, una hermana de la Misericordia extendió la mano y recogió una en la palma, como si fuera una gota de lluvia, pero al contrario que una gota de lluvia, quemaba, y dejó grabado en su piel el contorno perfecto de una pluma.

—Un ángel —murmuró disfrutando del dolor.

Y no estaba muy equivocada.

* * *

><p>Siguiente capítulo..<p>

8. GAVRIELS...


	8. Chapter 8 Gavriels

**8**

**GAVRIELS**

Cuando Lucy entró en la tienda, descubrió que Igneel no estaba solo. Sentado frente a él había un traficante, un repugnante cazador estadounidense con la barba más espesa y mugrienta que jamás hubiera visto.

Lucy se volvió hacia Polyuska con una mueca de asco.

—Lo sé —afirmó Polyuska atravesando el umbral con una ondulación de sus músculos de serpiente—. Le he puesto a Avigeth, que está a punto de mudar la piel.

Lucy rió. Avigeth era la serpiente coral que rodeaba el enorme cuello del cazador, formando una gargantilla demasiado hermosa para su gusto. Sus franjas de color negro, amarillo y carmesí parecían un fino esmalte chino, incluso con el brillo apagado que mostraban en aquella época. Pero, a pesar de su belleza, Avigeth era mortal, en especial cuando la desazón de un inminente cambio de piel la ponía de mal humor. En aquellos momentos estaba deslizándose por la inmensa barba del cazador, como un constante aviso del comportamiento que debía adoptar para mantenerse vivo.

—En beneficio de los animales de Estados Unidos —susurró Lucy—, ¿no podrías hacer que le picara, sin más?

—Podría, pero a Igneel no le gustaría. Como bien sabes, Brain es uno de sus traficantes más estimados.

Lucy suspiró.

—Lo sé.

Mucho antes de que ella naciera, Brain ya abastecía a Igneel con dientes de oso —pardo, negro y polar—, lince, zorro, puma, lobo y, en ocasiones, incluso de perro. Su especialidad eran los predadores, muy preciados siempre por aquellos contornos. Y como Lucy le había recordado en numerosas ocasiones a Igneel, muy valiosos también para el planeta. ¿A cuántos hermosos cadáveres equivalía aquel montón de dientes? Lucy observó, consternada, cómo Igneel tomaba de la caja fuerte dos grandes medallones dorados con su efigie grabada, ambos del tamaño de un platillo. Eran gavriels, con valor suficiente para comprar la capacidad de volar y la invisibilidad. Igneel los deslizó sobre el escritorio, en dirección al cazador. Lucy frunció el ceño al ver cómo Brain se los guardaba en el bolsillo y se levantaba de la silla, lentamente para no irritar a Avigeth. Por el ángulo de su desalmado ojo, lanzó una mirada a Lucy que ella casi podría jurar que era de regodeo, y luego tuvo el descaro de hacerle un guiño.

Ella apretó los dientes y permaneció callada, mientras Polyuska acompañaba a Brain a la salida. ¿No había sido esa misma mañana cuando Loke le había guiñado un ojo desde la tarima de modelo? Vaya día.

La puerta se cerró y, con un gesto, Igneel indicó a Lucy que se acercara. Ella arrastró los colmillos envueltos en lona hasta él y dejó caer el paquete en el suelo de la tienda.

—Ten cuidado —gruñó Igneel—. ¿No sabes lo valiosos que son?

—Por supuesto que sí, he pagado por ellos.

—Ese es el valor de los humanos, tan idiotas que los trocearían para tallar chucherías y baratijas.

—¿Y qué harás tú con ellos? —preguntó Lucy. Pronunció aquellas palabras con tono despreocupado, como si Igneel fuera a descuidarse y a revelarle, al fin, el mayor de los misterios: qué demonios hacía con todos aquellos dientes.

Él le devolvió una mirada cansada, como diciendo: «Buen intento».

—¿Qué? Tú has sacado el tema. Y no, no conozco el valor inhumano de los colmillos de elefante. No tengo ni idea.

—Muy por encima de su precio —Igneel empezó a cortar la cinta adhesiva con un cuchillo curvo.

—Entonces fue una suerte que llevara algunos scuppies —comentó Lucy dejándose caer en la silla que acababa de abandonar Brain—. De lo contrario, tus inestimables colmillos habrían caído en manos de otro postor.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No me diste suficiente dinero. Y aquel desgraciado criminal de guerra no dejaba de pujar y, bueno, no estoy segura de que fuera un criminal de guerra, pero tenía cierto aire indefinible de criminalidad, y me di cuenta de que estaba dispuesto a conseguir los colmillos, así que… Tal vez no debería haberlo hecho, ya que tú no apruebas mi… mezquindad, ¿fue esa la palabra que utilizaste? —sonrió con dulzura y balanceó las cuentas restantes de su collar, reducido a poco más que un brazalete.

Había empleado con el hombre el mismo truco que con Loke, una incesante arremetida de picores comprometidos hasta que abandonó la sala. Seguramente Igneel estaba al corriente; lo sabía todo. A Lucy le hubiera gustado que se lo agradeciera. En vez de eso, Igneel tiró una moneda sobre la mesa.

Un miserable shing.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿He arrastrado esas cosas por todo París a cambio de un shing, mientras que el barbudo se larga con dos gavriels?

Igneel la ignoró y extrajo los colmillos de su mortaja. Lily acudió a consultarle algo e intercambiaron unas palabras en voz baja, en su propio idioma, que Lucy había aprendido desde la cuna de forma natural, no mediante un deseo. Era un idioma áspero, con gruñidos y abundantes fricativas, y una pronunciación en su mayoría gutural. En comparación, incluso el alemán y el hebreo sonaban melodiosos.

Mientras ellos discutían sobre la configuración de los dientes, Lucy comenzó a rellenar su hilera de deseos casi inútiles con los scuppies guardados en tazas de té, con los que formó un brazalete de varias vueltas. Lily trasladó los colmillos hasta su rincón para limpiarlos, y Lucy pensó en marcharse a casa.

Casa. Aquella palabra siempre aparecía entrecomillada en su mente. Se había esforzado para que su piso mostrara un aspecto acogedor, decorándolo con obras de arte, libros, lámparas ornamentales, una alfombra persa tan ligera como una piel de lince y, por supuesto, sus alas de ángel, que ocupaban toda una pared. Sin embargo, resultaba imposible rellenar su verdadero vacío: la respiración de Lucy era la única que agitaba el aire. Cuando estaba sola, el hueco de su interior, aquella carencia, como ella lo definía, parecía crecer. Incluso la relación con Loke le había permitido contener la sensación, aunque no lo suficiente. Nunca lo suficiente.

Recordó su pequeña cuna, colocada detrás de las altas estanterías de libros en la parte trasera de la tienda, y deseó poder acostarse en ella esa noche. Así se quedaría dormida como antes, escuchando los murmullos, los ondulantes movimientos de Polyuska, los crujidos de las pequeñas criaturas que correteaban entre las sombras.

—Mi dulce niña —Grandine salió de la cocina con una bandeja de té. Junto a la tetera había un plato con su especialidad: galletas en forma de cuerno rellenas de crema—. Debes de estar hambrienta —afirmó con voz de loro. Y mirando de reojo a Igneel, añadió—: No es sano para una chica que está creciendo andar siempre a la carrera de acá para allá, sin descansar un instante.

—Esa soy yo, la chica que va de acá para allá —afirmó Lucy. Cogió una galleta y se dejó caer en la silla para comérsela.

Igneel la miró y luego respondió a Grandine:

—Y supongo que alimentarse a base de galletas sí será sano para una chica que está creciendo.

—Estaría encantada de prepararle una buena comida si te dignaras a avisarme, enorme bruto —se volvió hacia Lucy y dijo—: Estás demasiado delgada, cariño. No te favorece.

—Así es —confirmó Polyuska acariciando el pelo de Lucy—. Debería ser un leopardo, ¿no crees? Elegante y perezoso, con la piel caliente por el sol, y no demasiado flaco. Una chica-leopardo bien alimentada, lamiendo crema de un cuenco.

Lucy sonrió y mordió la galleta. Grandine sirvió el té al gusto de cada uno, lo que implicaba cuatro azucarillos en el de Igneel. Después de todos aquellos años, Lucy seguía encontrando divertido que el Traficante de Deseos fuera goloso. Lo observó inclinado sobre su infinito trabajo, enfilando dientes para hacer collares.

—Oryx leucoryx – Luyc identificó la especie del diente que Igneel acababa de elegir de la bandeja.

No parecía impresionado.

—Los antílopes son un juego de niños.

—Entonces, pásame uno más complicado.

Igneel eligió un diente de tiburón y Lucy recordó las horas que de niña había pasado sentada junto a él, aprendiendo todo sobre los dientes.

—Marrajo —dijo.

—¿De aleta larga o corta?

—Vaya. Déjame pensar —permaneció inmóvil, sujetando el diente entre los dedos pulgar e índice. Igneel había comenzado a enseñarle este arte de pequeña, así que era capaz de leer el origen y el estado de los dientes en sus vibraciones más sutiles.

—Corta —afirmó.

Igneel lanzó un gruñido, que en él era lo más parecido a un elogio.

—¿Sabías que los fetos de tiburón mako se devoran entre sí en el vientre de su madre? —le preguntó Lucy.

Polyuska, que estaba acariciando a Avigeth, lanzó un silbido de disgusto.

—Es cierto. Solo los fetos caníbales llegan a nacer. ¿Te imaginas que las personas hicieran lo mismo? —Lucy colocó los pies sobre el escritorio, pero los retiró inmediatamente al notar la mirada sombría de Igneel.

Envuelta por el cálido ambiente de la tienda, Lucy comenzó a adormecerse y sintió la llamada de su pequeña cuna, escondida en un rincón, y del edredón que Grandine le había confeccionado, tan suave por los años de uso.

—Igneel —musitó dudosa—, ¿podría…?

De repente, un ruido sordo, violento.

—Qué susto —exclamó Grandine chasqueando el pico con agitación mientras recogía los utensilios de la merienda.

Era la puerta trasera de la tienda.

Al fondo, tras la zona de trabajo de Lily , en un oscuro rincón jamás iluminado por farol alguno, existía una segunda puerta. Lucy nunca la había visto abierta, por lo que desconocía lo que ocultaba.

De nuevo se escuchó el ruido, esta vez tan fuerte que sacudió los dientes en sus tarros. Igneel se levantó. Lucy sabía lo que esperaba de ella —que se levantara también y se marchara inmediatamente—; sin embargo, se arrellanó en la silla.

—Deja que me quede —suplicó—. Estaré en silencio. Volveré a mi cuna. No miraré…

—Lucy —dijo Igneel—. Conoces las reglas.

—Odio las reglas.

Igneel dio un paso hacia ella, dispuesto a arrancarla de su asiento si no obedecía, pero Lucy se puso en pie de un salto, con las manos levantadas en actitud de rendición.

—Vale, vale.

Se enfundo el abrigo, con el estruendo de fondo, y cogió otra galleta de la bandeja de Grandine antes de que Polyuska la condujera al vestíbulo. La puerta se cerró tras ellas, alejándolas de cualquier sonido.

—Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Igneel si podría dormir en mi antigua cuna.

Polyuska se inclinó para besarle la mejilla y dijo:

—Mi dulce niña, sería estupendo. Podemos quedarnos aquí, como cuando eras pequeña.

Claro que sí. Cuando Lucy no tenía edad suficiente para aventurarse sola por las calles del mundo, Polyuska la había escondido allí. En ocasiones, habían permanecido agazapadas durante horas en aquel espacio diminuto, e Polyuska la había distraído cantando, dibujando —de hecho, fue ella quien la inició en el dibujo— o coronándola con serpientes venenosas, mientras Igneel se enfrentaba dentro a lo que fuera que merodeara tras la otra puerta.

—Puedes volver a entrar —continuó Polyuska—, pero después.

—No importa —suspiró Lucy—. Ya me marcho.

Polyuska le apretó el brazo y musitó:

—Que tengas dulces sueños, cariño.

Lucy encorvó los hombros y se internó en la fría ciudad. Mientras caminaba, los relojes de Praga comenzaron a disputarse las campanadas de medianoche, y aquel largo y aciago lunes terminó por fin.

* * *

><p>Siguiente capítulo..<p>

9. LAS PUERTAS DEL DIABLO...

POR FIN SALDRÁ EL SEXY DE NATSU *¬*... JEJEJE


	9. Chapter 9 Las puertas del diablo

**9 **

**LAS PUERTAS DEL DIABLO**

De pie, al borde de una azotea de Riad, Natsu contemplaba una puerta en la calle que había bajo sus pies. Era tan normal como las demás, pero él sabía lo que ocultaba. Podía sentir su penetrante halo de magia como un dolor detrás de los ojos.

Se trataba de uno de los portales del diablo al mundo de los humanos.

Extendió sus enormes alas, visibles únicamente en su sombra, y descendió hasta la calle provocando una lluvia de chispas al posarse en el suelo. Un barrendero lo vio y cayó de rodillas, pero Natsu lo ignoró y se colocó frente a la puerta, agarrando con firmeza la empuñadura de su espada. Deseaba profundamente desenvainarla y entrar como un vendaval en la tienda de Igneel para acabar con todo de forma sangrienta; sin embargo, sabía que los portales estaban protegidos con magia y que no debía intentarlo, así que se concentró en su misión.

Extendió la mano y la colocó sobre la puerta. Se produjo un suave resplandor y olor a quemado, y cuando la retiró, su huella había quedado grabada en la madera.

Eso era todo, de momento.

Se volvió y se alejó entre la gente, que le abría paso apartándose contra las paredes.

Desde luego, no veían su aspecto real. Un hechizo ocultaba sus alas de fuego y podría haber pasado por un ser humano, aunque no lo estaba consiguiendo del todo. A los ojos de la gente era un hombre joven, alto y guapo —con una sobrecogedora belleza difícil de encontrar en la vida real— que deambulaba entre ellos con la elegancia de un predador, prestándoles tan poca atención como si fueran estatuas en un jardín de dioses. De su cintura colgaba una espada, y llevaba la camisa remangada, dejando al descubierto sus antebrazos bronceados y musculosos. Sus manos tenían un aspecto curioso, surcadas por cicatrices blanquecinas y tatuajes de tinta negra —meras líneas repetidas en la parte superior de los dedos—.

Tenía el pelo rosa, con entradas que afilaban la línea de la frente. Su piel dorada aparecía más oscura en los planos de la cara —los pómulos, la frente, el caballete de la nariz—, como si viviera empapado en una intensa luz color miel.

Su belleza resultaba intimidante, y parecía difícil imaginarlo con una sonrisa en los labios. De hecho, Natsu no sonreía desde hacía muchos años, y no podía imaginar que volviera a hacerlo otra vez.

Pero todos estos detalles quedaban reducidos a meras impresiones fugaces. Lo que empujaba a la gente a detenerse a su paso eran sus ojos.

Eran de color Jade, como los de una pantera, y al igual que los de ese animal aparecían perfilados en negro —el negro de sus espesas pestañas y el del kohl, que convertían sus iris verdosos en haces de luz—. Eran puros y luminosos, cautivadores y de una belleza dolorosa; sin embargo, les faltaba algo. Tal vez la humanidad, esa capacidad de mostrar benevolencia a la que los hombres, sin ironía, han dado su nombre. Al doblar una esquina, una anciana se interpuso en su camino y Natsu lanzó toda la intensidad de su mirada sobre ella, arrancándole un grito ahogado.

Había fuego en sus ojos, y la mujer creyó que su cuerpo comenzaría a arder.

Jadeó y tropezó, y él extendió una mano para sujetarla. Notó calor y cuando pasó junto a ella, sus alas invisibles la rozaron. Surgieron chispas y la anciana quedó boquiabierta, paralizada por el pánico, mientras él se alejaba. Vio claramente cómo unas alas se desplegaban en su sombra al tiempo que él desaparecía, con una ráfaga de calor que le arrancó el pañuelo de la cabeza.

En un instante, Natsu había ascendido hasta el éter, sin percibir apenas las punzadas de los cristales de hielo que flotaban en el aire enrarecido. Deshizo el hechizo que ocultaba sus alas, convirtiéndolas en sábanas de fuego que azotaban la oscuridad del cielo. Se desplazaba a gran velocidad, en dirección a otra ciudad humana donde encontrar una nueva puerta revestida con la magia del diablo, y después de esa, otra, hasta que todas mostraran la huella negra de su mano.

En otros rincones del mundo, Lyon y Erza cumplían la misma tarea. Y una vez que todas las puertas estuvieran marcadas, sería el principio del fin.

Y comenzaría con fuego.


	10. 10 LA CHICA QUE VA DE ACÁ PARA ALLÁ

**Hello mina ahora les traigo tres capítulos que espero y le sgusten y pues en el capítulo 12... u.u una sorpresita :3 **

**Comencemos**

* * *

><p><strong><em>10<em>**

**_ LA CHICA QUE VA DE ACÁ PARA ALLÁ_**

Lucy conseguía normalmente mantener sus dos vidas en equilibrio. Por un lado, era una joven de diecisiete años que estudiaba arte en Praga; por otro, la chica de los recados de una criatura no humana que era lo más parecido que tenía a una familia. Se había dado cuenta de que, a grandes rasgos, disponía de tiempo suficiente a lo largo de la semana para ambas vidas. Si no todas las semanas, la mayoría.

Y esta se estaba convirtiendo en una semana complicada.

El martes, estaba todavía en clase cuando Happy se posó en el alféizar de la ventana y golpeó el cristal con el pico. La nota que portaba era más breve incluso que la del día anterior y decía únicamente: «Ven». Lucy acudió a la tienda, aunque, de haber sabido el lugar al que Igneel, pensaba enviarla, no lo habría hecho.

El mercado de animales de Saigón era uno de los lugares que más detestaba en el mundo. Allí, todos los cachorros de gato, pastores alemanes, murciélagos, osos malayos y langures que se exponían en jaulas no se vendían como mascotas, sino como alimento. La madre de un carnicero, una vieja bruja, iba recopilando dientes en una urna funeraria, y Lucy acudía a recogerlos cada ciertos meses, cerrando el trato con un amargo trago de vino de arroz que le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

El miércoles, al norte de Canadá. Dos cazadores athabasca y un asqueroso botín de dientes de lobo.

El jueves, a San Francisco, para encontrarse con una joven herpetóloga rubia y recoger un alijo de dientes de serpiente de cascabel, fruto de sus desacertadas investigaciones.

—Podrías ir tú misma a la tienda, ¿lo sabes? —comentó Lucy irritada, ya que debía entregar un autorretrato al día siguiente y podría haber empleado aquellas horas en perfeccionarlo.

Existían varias razones por las que los traficantes no acudían a la tienda.

Algunos habían perdido ese privilegio por algún comportamiento inoportuno; otros no habían sido investigados aún; y muchos tenían simplemente miedo a los collares de serpiente, lo que en este caso no debería haber supuesto ningún problema, ya que esta científica en particular había optado por trabajar con ellas.

La herpetóloga se estremeció.

—Fui una vez y pensé que la mujer-serpiente iba a matarme.

Lucy contuvo una sonrisa.

—Ya.

Lo entendía perfectamente. Polyuska odiaba a los asesinos de reptiles y, cuando este sentimiento la embargaba, animaba a sus serpientes a la semiestrangulación.

—Bueno, está bien —contó billetes de veinte hasta formar un buen fajo—. Pero recuerda que si fueras a la tienda, Igneel te recompensaría con deseos mucho más valiosos que el dinero.

Muy a su pesar, Igneel no confiaba tanto en ella como para que dispensara deseos en su nombre.

—Quizás la próxima vez.

—Como quieras —Lucy se encogió de hombros y se despidió con un ligero movimiento de la mano. Regresó al portal y, al traspasarlo, descubrió la huella negra de una mano grabada sobre la superficie. Pensaba mencionárselo a Igneel, pero estaba con un traficante y ella debía acabar sus tareas, así que se marchó.

Después de trabajar hasta bien entrada la noche en el autorretrato, el viernes se sentía agotada y deseosa de que Igneel no la llamara de nuevo. Normalmente no reclamaba su presencia más de dos veces a la semana, pero esta habían sido ya cuatro. Por la mañana, mientras dibujaba al viejo Wiktor ataviado únicamente con una boa de plumas —una visión a la que Juvia estuvo a punto de no sobrevivir—, no dejó de vigilar de reojo la ventana. Durante el taller de pintura de la tarde, continuó su temor a que Happy apareciera, pero no fue así, y después de las clases, esperó a Juvia bajo una cornisa para protegerse de la llovizna.

—Pero qué ven mis ojos —dijo su amiga—. Si es un Lucy. Fíjense bien, amigos, porque las oportunidades de contemplar a esta esquiva criatura son cada vez más escasas.

Lucy notó cierta frialdad en su voz.

—¿Un veneno? —sugirió expectante. Después de aquella semana tan accidentada, le apetecía ir al café, hundirse en un sofá, charlar, reír, dibujar, beber té y recuperar la normalidad perdida.

Juvia le regaló un arqueo de cejas.

—¿Ningún recado en el horizonte?

—Gracias a Dios, no. Vamos, me estoy quedando helada.

—No sé, Lucy. Hoy tal vez sea yo quien tiene una misión secreta.

Lucy se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla, sin saber qué responder. Detestaba que Igneel le ocultara tantos asuntos, y odiaba aún más tener que hacer lo mismo con Juvia. ¿Qué tipo de amistad se basaba en evasivas y mentiras? Según había ido creciendo, conservar los amigos se había convertido en algo casi imposible; la necesidad de engañar siempre se interponía en su camino. No obstante, había sido mucho peor cuando vivía en la tienda —¡era imposible invitar a un amigo a casa para jugar!—. Todas las mañanas, atravesaba el portal en dirección a Manhattan para acudir a la escuela y a sus clases de karate y aikido, y regresaba todas las tardes.

Se trataba de una puerta cerrada con tablas en un edificio abandonado del East Village. En quinto curso, su amiga Belinda la vio traspasar aquella puerta y llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía hogar. La noticia se extendió, los padres y los profesores intervinieron y Lucy, incapaz de localizar a Esther, su abuela falsa, quedó inmediatamente bajo la custodia del Departamento de Asuntos Sociales. Fue enviada a una casa de acogida, de la que escapó la primera noche para no volver jamás. Después de aquel episodio: una nueva escuela en Hong Kong y mayor precaución para que nadie la viera atravesar el portal. Lo que significaba más mentiras y secretismo, y la imposibilidad de tener verdaderos amigos.

Ahora tenía edad suficiente para evitar que los servicios sociales husmearan en su vida; sin embargo, conservar las amistades seguía siendo como caminar sobre una cuerda floja. Juvia era la mejor amiga que jamás había tenido, y no quería perderla.

Lucy suspiró.

—Siento lo que ha pasado esta semana. Ha sido una verdadera locura. Todo es culpa del trabajo…

—¿Trabajo? ¿Desde cuándo trabajas?

—Claro que trabajo. ¿De qué piensas que vivo, de agua de lluvia y fantasías?

Esperaba arrancar una sonrisa a su amiga, pero Juvia entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

—¿Cómo quieres que sepa de qué vives, Lucy? ¿Hace cuánto que somos amigas?, y nunca has mencionado ni trabajo, ni familia, ni nada…

—Bueno —contestó Lucy ignorando la parte de la familia—, no se trata exactamente de un empleo. Solo hago recados para un tipo. Recojo paquetes, me reúno con gente.

—¿Como un traficante de droga?

—Vamos, Ju, te prometo que es cierto. Él es un… coleccionista, supongo.

—Claro. ¿Y qué colecciona?

—Cosas. Eso no tiene importancia.

—A mí me importa. Me interesa saberlo. Es solo que suena raro, Lucy. No estarás metida en ningún asunto turbio, ¿verdad?

Claro que no, pensó Lucy, en absoluto. Respiró hondo y añadió:

—De verdad que no puedo contarte nada más. Es su negocio, no el mío.

—Está bien. Déjalo —Juvia giró sobre uno de sus tacones de plataforma y empezó a alejarse bajo la lluvia.

—Espera —gritó Lucy.

Quería hablar de ello. Deseaba contarle todo a Ju, quejarse de su horrible semana —los colmillos de elefante, el desagradable mercado de animales, cómo Igneel le pagaba únicamente con estúpidos shings, y el escalofriante ruido tras la otra puerta de la tienda—. Podía plasmar todo aquello en su cuaderno de bocetos, lo que servía de ayuda, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba hablar.

Por supuesto, no podía hacerlo.

—¿Me acompañas a La Cocina Envenenada, por favor? —suplicó con voz débil y cansada.

Juvia volvió la cabeza y contempló la expresión que Lucy ponía a veces cuando pensaba que nadie la miraba. Transmitía tristeza, carencia, y lo peor de todo es que parecía estar siempre allí, como si las demás expresiones de su rostro fueran simples máscaras que Lucy empleaba para ocultarlo.

Juvia cedió.

—Vale. Está bien. Me muero por un goulash. ¿Lo coges? Me muero. Ja, ja.

La broma del goulash envenenado confirmó a Lucy que la situación había vuelto a la normalidad. Al menos por ahora. Pero ¿qué sucedería la próxima vez?

Sin paraguas y acurrucadas la una contra la otra, caminaron deprisa bajo el aguacero.

—Tengo algo que contarte —dijo Juvia—. El zopenco ha estado merodeando por La Cocina. Me parece que está buscándote.

Lucy refunfuñó.

—Fantástico.

Loke no había parado de llamarla y de enviarle mensajes de texto, pero ella le había ignorado por completo.

—Podríamos ir a otro sitio…

—De eso nada. No voy a permitir que ese pastel de roedor nos arrebate La Cocina. La Cocina es nuestra.

—¿Pastel de roedor? —repitió Juvia.

Era el insulto favorito de Polyuska, y tenía sentido dentro del contexto alimentario de la mujer-serpiente, cuya dieta se basaba principalmente en pequeñas criaturas peludas. Lucy afirmó:

—Sí. Pastel de roedor. Carne picada de ratón con pan rallado y salsa de tomate…

—Puaj. Basta.

—Me imagino que también se podrán utilizar hámsteres —añadió Lucy—. O conejillos de Indias. ¿Sabías que en Perú asan los conejillos de Indias ensartados en ramas, como si fueran nubes de azúcar?

—Para —exclamó Juvia.

—Mmm, bocadillo de conejillo de Indias…

—Cállate ya, antes de que vomite. Por favor.

Lucy enmudeció, pero no por la súplica de Juvia, sino por el aleteo familiar que captó con el rabillo del ojo. No, no, no, pensó para sus adentros. No volvió la cabeza, no lo haría. No, Happy, no esta noche.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Juvia al notar su repentino silencio.

De nuevo aquel aleteo, esta vez en la luz de una farola dentro de su campo de visión. Se encontraba demasiado alejado para llamar la atención, pero sin duda se trataba de Happy.

Maldita sea.

—No pasa nada —respondió Lucy, y siguió caminando con resolución hacia La Cocina Envenenada.

¿Qué debía hacer, golpearse la frente sin más y exclamar que acababa de acordarse de un recado urgente? Se preguntó qué diría Juvia si pudiera ver a la pequeña bestia que servía de emisario a Igneel, tan extraño con sus alas de murciélago sobre el cuerpo emplumado. Aunque, conociendo a Juvia, probablemente querría recrearlo en versión marioneta.

—¿Cómo va el proyecto de la marioneta? —preguntó Lucy tratando de actuar con normalidad.

Con el rostro radiante de alegría, Juvia empezó a contarle todos los detalles. Lucy la escuchaba a medias, distraída por una mezcla de rebeldía y ansiedad. ¿Qué haría Igneel si no acudía a su llamada? ¿Qué podía hacer, salir en su busca?

Estaba segura de que Happy continuaba detrás de ella, así que, al traspasar el arco que daba acceso al patio de La Cocina Envenenada, lo miró directamente, como diciendo: «Te he visto, pero no te acompaño». Él ladeó la cabeza, perpleja, y ella entró en el local dejándolo fuera.

El café estaba abarrotado, aunque, por suerte, Loke no se encontraba a la vista. Sobre los ataúdes se agolpaban trabajadores locales, mochileros, expatriados con aspecto de artistas y estudiantes, y el ambiente estaba tan cargado de humo de tabaco que las estatuas romanas parecían surgir de entre la niebla, ataviadas con sus macabras máscaras antigás.

—Mierda —exclamó Lucy con disgusto al ver que había tres mochileros desaliñados sentados en su mesa favorita—. La Peste está ocupada.

—No hay ni una sola mesa libre —añadió Juvia—. Maldita Lonely Planet. Me gustaría retroceder en el tiempo y atracar a ese estúpido escritor de guías al fondo del callejón, para asegurarme de que nunca encontrara este lugar.

—Tú siempre tan violenta. Últimamente quieres atracar y electrocutar a todo el mundo.

—Así es —confirmó Juvia—. Te aseguro que cada día odio a más gente. Todo el mundo me irrita. Si ahora soy así, ¿qué pasará cuando sea mayor?

—Te convertirás en una viejecita malvada que dispara a los niños desde su balcón con una escopeta de aire comprimido.

—No. La escopeta de balines solo los encabronaría. Mejor una ballesta. O una bazuca.

—Qué bruta eres.

Juvia respondió con una reverencia y lanzó otra mirada frustrada al abarrotado café.

—Vaya mierda. ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro sitio?

Lucy negó con la cabeza. Aún tenían el pelo empapado y no le apetecía aventurarse de nuevo bajo la lluvia. Solo quería disfrutar de su mesa favorita en su café favorito. Sus dedos juguetearon en el bolsillo de la chaqueta con los shings que había recibido por los recados de aquella semana.

—Tengo la sensación de que esos tíos están a punto de marcharse —aseguró señalando a los mochileros sentados en La Peste.

—No lo creo —respondió Juvia—. Tienen las cervezas enteras.

—Pues yo pienso que sí —uno de los shings desapareció de entre los dedos de Lucy y, un segundo después, los mochileros se levantaron—. Te lo dije.

Imaginó el comentario de Igneel.

Desalojar extranjeros de mesas de café: egoísta.

—Qué raro —fue el comentario de Juvia al deslizarse tras el enorme caballo para reclamar su mesa. Los mochileros se marcharon con aspecto desconcertado—. No estaban mal —

—¿De verdad? ¿Quieres que los llame?

—Ya sabes la respuesta —habían prometido no liarse con mochileros

Mientras comían su goulash, Lucy no apartó la mirada de la puerta.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —preguntó Juvia.

—No. Es que…, es que me preocupa que aparezca Loke.

—Tranquila, si lo hace, podemos empujarle dentro de este ataúd y clavar la tapa.

—Suena bien.

Pidieron té y se lo sirvieron en un antiguo servicio de plata, con las palabras arsénico y estricnina grabadas en los platillos del azucarero y de la jarrita de la leche.

—Bueno —dijo Lucy—. Mañana vas a ver al chico del violín en el teatro. ¿Tienes algún plan?

—No he pensado nada —respondió Zuzana—, solo quiero saltarme esa parte y llegar al momento en que seamos novios. Sin mencionar la escena en la que él se da cuenta de que existo.

—Vamos, no puedo creer que quieras saltarte esa parte.

—Me encantaría.

—¿Perderte el momento de conocerle? ¿Las mariposas en el estómago, los vuelcos en el corazón, el rubor en la cara? La parte en la que se traspasa por primera vez el campo magnético del otro y parece como si surgieran líneas de energía invisibles entre ambos…

—¿Líneas de energía invisibles? —repitió Juvia—. ¿No te estarás convirtiendo en uno de esos bichos raros new age que llevan cristales encima e interpretan el aura de las personas?

—Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. La primera cita, cogerse de la mano, el primer beso, los coqueteos y anhelos…

—Eres una romántica incorregible.

—No creas. Además iba a añadir que el principio es lo mejor, cuando todo es precioso, antes de descubrir inevitablemente que son todos unos gilipollas.

Juvia frunció el ceño.

—Es imposible que todos sean idiotas, ¿no crees?

—No lo sé. Tal vez no. Quizá solo los guapos.

—Él es guapo. Dios mío, espero que no sea un gilipollas. ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que sea buena persona y no tenga pareja? Te lo estoy preguntando en serio. ¿Qué opciones hay?

—Muy pocas.

—Lo sé —Juvia se desplomó sobre el sofá con gesto teatral, como una marioneta abandonada.

—A Pavel le gustas —dijo Lucy—. Y existen pruebas de que no es imbécil.

—Sí, bueno, Pavel es majo, pero no genera mariposas.

—Las mariposas en el estómago —suspiró Lucy—. Claro. ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que las mariposas están siempre ahí, en el estómago de todos, en todo momento…

-¿Cómo bacterias?

—No, no como bacterias, como mariposas. Y las de cada uno reaccionan con determinadas personas, a nivel químico, como feromonas, así cuando esas personas se acercan, tus mariposas empiezan a bailar. No pueden evitarlo, es una reacción química.

—Una reacción química. Y eso es romántico.

—Tienes razón. Estúpidas mariposas —inspirada por la idea, Lucy sacó su cuaderno de bocetos y empezó a dibujar una representación cómica de unos intestinos y un estómago repletos de mariposas. Su nombre científico podría ser Papilio stomachus.

—Entonces, si todo es cuestión de química y tú no decides nada, ¿quiere decir que el zopenco todavía hace revolotear tus mariposas? —preguntó Juvia.

Lucy levantó la mirada.

—Claro que no. Lo que provoca es que mis mariposas vomiten.

Juvia acababa de tomar un sorbo de té y tuvo que taparse la boca rápidamente con la mano para evitar escupirlo, conteniendo la risa hasta que logró tragar.

—Qué asco. ¡Tienes el estómago lleno de vómito de mariposa!

Lucy rió también y siguió dibujando.

—De hecho, creo que mi estómago está repleto de mariposas muertas. Kaz las mató.

Junto al dibujo escribió: «Papilio stomachus: criaturas frágiles y vulnerables a las heladas y la traición».

—No importa —afirmó Juvia—. Tenían que ser bastante estúpidas para enamorarse de él. Crecerán otras nuevas, más sensatas. Mariposas inteligentes.

Lucy adoraba a Juvia por su disposición a jugar con aquel tipo de tonterías hasta el infinito.

—Estupendo —levantó la taza de té para hacer un brindis—. Por una nueva generación de mariposas, esperemos que menos estúpidas que las anteriores.

Tal vez, en aquel mismo instante, estuvieran creciendo dentro de sus pequeños y regordetes capullos; o tal vez no. Le costaba imaginarse sintiendo de nuevo aquella mágica sensación de cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Mejor no preocuparse de ello, pensó. No lo necesitaba, bueno, no quería necesitarlo. Anhelar el amor la hacía sentir como un gato que siempre se enrosca en los tobillos maullando acaríciame, acaríciame, mírame, quiéreme.

Preferiría ser el gato que observa todo con descaro desde lo alto de una pared, con expresión inescrutable. El gato que evita las caricias, que no las necesita. ¿Por qué no ser ese gato?

«¡Sé ese gato!», escribió en la esquina de la hoja, junto al dibujo de un minino tranquilo y distante.

Lucy deseaba ser una persona íntegra, serena, que se encontrara cómoda en soledad. Pero ella no era así. Se sentía sola, y temía que aquel vacío interior pudiera expandirse y… la hiciera desaparecer. Ansiaba una presencia a su lado, en todo momento. Unos dedos que rozaran ligeramente su nuca y una voz que se uniera a la suya en la oscuridad. Alguien que la esperara con un paraguas para acompañarla a casa bajo la lluvia, y sonriera abiertamente al verla llegar. Que bailara con ella en el balcón, cumpliera sus promesas y conociera sus secretos, que creara un pequeño universo allí donde se encontrara, solo con abrazos, susurros y confianza.

La puerta se abrió. Lucy miró hacia el espejo y ahogó una maldición. Allí estaba de nuevo aquella sombra alada, deslizándose por detrás de algunos turistas. Lucy se dirigió al aseo, donde recogió la nota que Happy le había llevado.

De nuevo, un mensaje escueto. Esta vez decía «Por favor».

* * *

><p>Siguiente capítulo..<p>

11. Por Favor...

Igneel al parecer estará preocupado por Lucy o algo más lo atemoriza... pasen y descubranlo :3 lean el otro capítulo :3


	11. Chapter 11 Por Favor

**_11_**

**_POR FAVOR_**

¿Por favor? Igneel nunca utilizaba esa expresión. Lucy cruzó la ciudad a toda prisa, con más inquietud que si el mensaje hubiera dicho algo amenazador, como: «Ahora, o verás».

Polyuska abrió la puerta, inusualmente silenciosa.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Me he metido en un lío?

—Calla. Solo entra y trata de no reprenderlo hoy.

—¿Reprenderlo? —Lucy parpadeó. Pensaba que si alguien estaba en peligro de recibir una reprimenda, era ella.

—A veces te muestras muy dura con él, como si no resultara ya suficientemente difícil.

—¿Qué es suficientemente difícil?

—Su vida. Su trabajo. Dedica todo su tiempo a trabajar. Es una actividad incesante, que no le aporta ninguna alegría, y en ocasiones tú la dificultas aún más con tu actitud.

—¿Mi actitud? –Lucy estaba sorprendida—. ¿He llegado en medio de alguna conversación, Polyuska? Porque no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando…

—He dicho que te calles. Solo estoy pidiendo que intentes ser amable, como cuando eras pequeña. Fuiste una gran alegría para todos nosotros, Lucy. Sé que llevar este tipo de vida no es fácil para ti, pero trata de recordar, en todo momento, que no eres la única con problemas.

Dicho esto, la puerta interior se abrió, y Lucy traspasó el umbral. Se sentía confundida, a la defensiva, pero al ver a Igneel, lo olvidó todo.

Estaba reclinado sobre el escritorio, con una mano sujetando su enorme cabeza y la otra sosteniendo el hueso de la suerte que colgaba de su cuello. Happy brincaba nervioso entre los cuernos de su dueño, emitiendo chillidos de preocupación.

—¿Estás… estás bien? —balbuceó Lucy.

Resultaba extraño pronunciar aquellas palabras, y se dio cuenta de que nunca le había preguntado aquello, a pesar de todos los interrogantes con los que lo había acosado a lo largo de su vida. Tampoco había encontrado razón para hacerlo; él apenas insinuaba cualquier emoción, y mucho menos debilidad o fatiga.

Igneel levantó la cabeza, soltó el hueso de la suerte y dijo simplemente:

—Has venido.

Parecía sorprendido y aliviado, lo que provocó en Lucy cierto sentimiento de culpa.

—Bueno, por favor es la palabra mágica —dijo tratando de ser amable.

—Pensé que tal vez te habíamos perdido.

—¿Perderme? ¿Te refieres a que creíste que había muerto?

—No, Lucy. Supuse que habías recuperado tu libertad.

—Mi… —balbuceó con voz apagada. Recuperar su libertad—. ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Siempre he imaginado que algún día tus pasos seguirán su propio camino y te alejarán de nosotros. Como debería ser. Pero me alegro de que ese día no haya llegado aún.

Lucy se levantó, con los ojos clavados en Igneel.

—¿De verdad? Me salto una misión y piensas que ya está, que me he largado para siempre. Por Dios. ¿Qué crees, que voy a desaparecer así, sin más?

—Dejarte marchar, Lucy, sería como abrir la ventana a una mariposa. Nunca esperas que vuelva.

—Yo no soy una puta mariposa.

—No. Eres un ser humano, y tu lugar está en el mundo de los humanos. Tu infancia casi ha terminado…

—Y… ¿qué? ¿Ya no me necesitas?

—Al contrario. Ahora te necesito más que nunca. Como he dicho antes, me alegro de que hoy no sea el día en que vayas a abandonarnos.

Todo aquello era nuevo para Lucy: que llegaría un día en que dejaría a su familia quimérica, e incluso que poseyera la libertad para hacerlo si así lo deseaba.

Pero no quería abandonarlos. Bueno, tal vez deseaba evitar algunos de los trabajitos más repulsivos, pero eso no significaba que se sintiera como una mariposa que golpea un cristal, tratando de salir y escapar. No sabía qué decir.

Igneel deslizó un monedero sobre el escritorio, acercándoselo.

El recado. Casi había olvidado por qué se encontraba allí. Enfadada, agarró el monedero y lo abrió. Dírhams, entonces debía acudir a Marruecos. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Makarov? —preguntó, y Igneel asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero todavía no toca —Lucy se reunía con un ladrón de tumbas en Marrakech el último domingo de cada mes, pero aún era viernes, y faltaba una semana para la cita fijada.

—Sí toca —afirmó Igneel, y señaló un gran tarro de boticario colocado en una estantería detrás de él. Lucy lo conocía bien. Normalmente estaba lleno de dientes humanos, pero en aquel momento se encontraba casi vacío.

—Vaya —paseó la mirada por la estantería y descubrió sorprendida que el contenido de otros muchos tarros también había disminuido. No recordaba ninguna época en la que la reserva de dientes hubiera sido tan escasa—. Estás derrochando dientes. ¿Tienes algún asunto entre manos?

Era una pregunta estúpida. Como si supiera lo que implicaba que Igneel estuviera utilizando más dientes, cuando ni siquiera sabía para qué los empleaba.

—Ve a comprobar qué tiene Makarov —dijo Igneel—. Preferiría no enviarte a otro lugar en busca de dientes humanos, si puedo evitarlo.

—Sí, yo también.

Lucy rozó con los dedos las cicatrices de bala de su vientre y recordó San Petersburgo. A pesar de la enorme abundancia de dientes humanos que había en el mundo, conseguirlos podía resultar… interesante.

Jamás olvidaría la imagen de aquellas muchachas en la bodega de un carguero, aún vivas y con las bocas ensangrentadas, a la espera de nuevas torturas.

Tal vez lograran escapar. Cada vez que volvían a su memoria, Lucy añadía a la imagen un final inventado, igual que Polyuska le había enseñado a hacer con las pesadillas para recuperar el sueño. La única manera de soportar aquel recuerdo era pensar que les había concedido tiempo suficiente para escapar de sus captores, y quizá fuera así. Al menos lo había intentado.

Qué sensación más extraña le provocó recibir aquel disparo. Con qué tranquilidad había reaccionado, y con qué rapidez había desenfundado el cuchillo que llevaba oculto y lo había clavado.

Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

Durante años se había entrenado para luchar, pero jamás había necesitado proteger su vida. Sin embargo, en un instante, había descubierto que sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo.

—Prueba en Jemaâ-el-Fna —añadió Igneel—. Happy divisó allí a Makarov, aunque fue hace horas, cuando te convoqué por primera vez. Con suerte, puede que siga en ese lugar.

Una vez pronunciadas aquellas palabras, se inclinó de nuevo sobre la bandeja repleta de dientes de mono, lo que aparentemente indicaba a Lucy que podía marcharse. Volvía a ser el viejo Igneel, de lo cual se alegró. Ese nuevo ser que decía por favor y hablaba de ella como de una mariposa resultaba perturbador.

—Lo encontraré —afirmó Lucy—. Y no tardaré en regresar con los bolsillos repletos de dientes humanos. Claro que sí. Apostaría lo que fuera a que nadie en el mundo ha dicho hoy estas mismas palabras.

El Traficante de Deseos guardó silencio y Lucy titubeó en el vestíbulo.

—Igneel —dijo volviéndose hacia él—. Quiero que sepas que nunca te abandonaré… sin más.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, sus ojos de reptil aparecieron nublados por el agotamiento.

—Es imposible saber lo que uno hará —dijo agarrando de nuevo el hueso de la suerte—. No te tomo la palabra.

Polyuska cerró la puerta y Lucy se internó en Marruecos. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar la imagen de Igneel de aquel modo, ni la inquietante sensación de que algo terrible estaba sucediendo.

* * *

><p>Siguiente capítulo..<p>

12. Algo totalmente distinto...

Por fin sale el sexy de Natsu, y al parecer mm... le agrado Lucy, será acaso *O* pasen a leerlo :3


	12. Chapter 12 Algo totalmente Distinto

**_Bueno el ultimo capítulo que subo esta noche, espero y les guste y pues comenten la historia a mi me facino y más porque Lainy Tailor vendrá a firmar los libros xD soy feliz, bueno empecemos, Natsu sexy sale aquí *¬*_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>12<em>**

**_ ALGO TOTALMENTE DISTINTO_**

Natsu la vio salir. Estaba aproximándose a la puerta y, unos pasos antes de llegar a ella, esta se abrió, liberando un acre torrente de magia que le provocó dentera. En el portal apareció una muchacha con el pelo de un inverosímil color rubio con un mechón inverosímil color lapislázuli. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no notó su presencia cuando pasó junto a él apresuradamente.

Natsu permaneció en silencio, pero contempló cómo se alejaba hasta que la curva del callejón le robó la imagen de aquella chica y su ondulante cabellera rubia con ese mechón color azul. Sacudió la cabeza, se volvió hacia la puerta y colocó la mano sobre ella. El siseo de la madera al quemarse, su mano delineada en humo, y misión cumplida: aquella era la última puerta que debía marcar. En otros puntos del planeta, Lyon y Erza estarían finalizando también su trabajo, y regresando hacia Samarkanda.

Natsu se disponía a alzar el vuelo e iniciar el último tramo de su viaje para reunirse con los otros antes de volver a casa, pero sintió un pálpito en el corazón, y después otro, y permaneció inmóvil, con los pies en la tierra y la mirada fija en el lugar por el que había desaparecido la chica.

Sin pensarlo, se encontró siguiendo sus pasos.

Cuando vislumbró a lo lejos el resplandor de su pelo, se preguntó cómo una muchacha como aquella podía tener relación alguna con las quimeras. A juzgar por lo que había visto, todos los traficantes de Igneel eran repugnantes brutos con los ojos muertos y peste a matadero. Pero ¿ella? Ella poseía una belleza deslumbrante, ágil y vital, aunque seguramente no fuera aquello lo que lo había intrigado. Todos sus semejantes eran hermosos, hasta tal punto que, para ellos, la belleza casi había perdido su significado. Entonces, ¿qué le había empujado a seguirla, cuando debería estar surcando el cielo? Habría sido incapaz de decirlo. Parecía como si un susurro le animara a continuar hacia delante.

La medina de Marrakech era un verdadero laberinto, alrededor de trescientos callejones sin salida entrelazados como un montón de serpientes en un cajón, pero la chica parecía saber perfectamente hacia dónde se dirigía. Se detuvo un instante para deslizar un dedo sobre la trama de un tejido, y Natsu aminoró el paso y se desvió un poco hacia un lado para contemplarla mejor.

Su rostro, pálido y hermoso, dejó traslucir cierta nostalgia —una especie de carencia—, pero tan pronto como el vendedor le dirigió la palabra, se iluminó con una sonrisa. Respondió con soltura, empleando un árabe sonoro, gutural y con un tono parecido a un ronroneo. Hizo reír al hombre, y ambos intercambiaron bromas.

Natsu la observaba con la mirada fija como un halcón. Hasta hacía unos días, los humanos habían sido para él poco más que leyenda, y ahora se encontraba en su mundo. Era como saltar dentro de un libro —un libro vivo, lleno de colores, fragancias, inmundicia y caos—, y la muchacha del pelo rubio y azul deambulaba por sus páginas como un hada a través de un relato. La luz la trataba de manera distinta que al resto, y el aire parecía detenerse a su alrededor, como un aliento contenido. Como si aquel lugar fuera un cuento dedicado a ella.

¿Quién era?

No lo sabía, pero la intuición le susurró que fuera quien fuese, no se trataba de otra parca callejera de Igneel. Estaba seguro de que era algo totalmente distinto.

Sin perderla de vista, merodeó tras ella mientras seguía su camino por la medina.

* * *

><p>Siguiente capítulo..<p>

13, El Ladrón de tumbas

Una terrible batalla entre Natsu y Lucy, y quizás el nacimiento de algo más allá de un simple odio, por ser hija del traficante de dientes...

Nos vemos mina-san buenas noches o días :3 o tardes xD


End file.
